Entrelazando nuestro destino
by KiariUwU
Summary: Nozomi llega una mañana y se encuentra con un peculiar rubio en el asiento frente al suyo, en un impulsivo intento por acercarse lo termina siguiendo y conversando con él, dando inicio a una relación que cada día los unía y descubría entre sí. Genderbend de algunos (principalmente Eli).
1. Primer encuentro

Buenas~ =w= Pues aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de un fanfic que llevo un tiempo escribiendo, es algo lento y lo se, pero igual no quiero apresurarme y prefiero dejar que los sentimientos nazcan solos(? 7w7 Bueno, tengo la intención de que será bastante largo y puede tener una secuela, aunque yo no prometo nada porque soy bastante inquieta y casi nunca termino lo que escribo, así que mandenme sus fuerzas \\(òwó)/ Sin más que distraerlos les dejo el capítulo por aquí~

* * *

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Ayase Eli. Es un placer- fue lo primero que escuchó de esa seria y fría voz.

Recuerda mucho ese día, en el que por primera vez su corazón latió con curiosidad, con la curiosidad de conocer a alguien. Ver como esa cabellera rubia que llegaba a sus hombros de movía con elegancia a causa del viento y esos ojos azules congelaban a todo en el que se posaba. Su presunción imponía respeto y su rostro rígido pero sereno enamoró a la mitad de las chicas de la clase en cuanto entró por la puerta esa mañana.

La verdad, cuando Nozomi se encontró con el joven rubio en el asiento delante de ella que había estado vacío desde hace una semana, a inicios de año, no le tomó mayor importancia e incluso no lo había identificado como alguien nuevo en la clase. Estaba muy inmersa en sus pensamientos ante algo que había pasado esa mañana que tan solo fue a su puesto y luego de sentarse había comenzado a leer como cualquier otro día, pero cuando el profesor entró e hizo presentar al chico nuevo proveniente de Rusia la impresionó un poco, pero quizás no de la misma forma en la que sus compañeras babeaban por él.

Lo que llamó la atención de Nozomi fueron sus ojos, a pesar de que se mostraban fríos como bloques de hielo, notaba algo que la dejaba intrigada y algo curiosa. Soledad, miedo y desconfianza. Pudo ver todo eso reflejado en el chico que solo se había girado un poco para presenciar a todos sus compañeros. Nozomi no pudo evitar ver su propio reflejo en sus ojos, lo que la intrigó aún más.

Luego de su presentación en la primera hora, no dijo ni una sola palabra durante toda la clase y eso a pesar de que mucha gente se le quedaba observando, pero eso no parecía importarle o era muy denso para notarlo. Quizás la segunda.

Apenas el profesor anunció el receso, toda la clase se acercó al chico mientras la peli morada tratando de concentrarse en su libro desde atrás, no podía evitar mirar de reojo al rubio de vez en cuando, pero manteniendo distancia. El chico ignoraba a la gente a su alrededor de forma titánica mientras guardaba tranquilamente sus libros en su mochila para dejar sobre el puesto unos nuevos, su mirada destacaba su creciente molestia como si una mosca irritante estuviera dando vueltas en su oído.

De un momento a otro pareciese que le dio un tic en la ceja y con los ojos cerrados se paró de golpe sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, entre abrió un ojo y lo fue pasando a su alrededor. Se detuvo unos momentos de más en la peli morada, al ser la más alejada, suponía. Para sorpresa de todos, luego de observarlos puso sus manos con fuerza sobre el escritorio haciéndolo temblar, luego tomó aire y pronunció:

-No vine a hacer amigos, así que piérdanse. _Ahora_ \- puso énfasis en lo último mientras que en su totalidad lo dijo con una voz autoritaria, fría y seca, con un toque de molestia evidente. Luego de hablar se dejó caer en la silla con los ojos cerrados nuevamente. Nadie se movía ni sabía cómo reaccionar. -¿No me escucharon? PIÉRDANSE.

Rápidamente su puesto quedó vacío y la peli morada no pudo esconder una pequeña sonrisa que se asomó en sus labios. Luego de que todos se habían ido el chico inspiró y suspiró fuertemente. _-Que poco honesto, Ayase-kun-_ pensó la chica. Luego vio como el chico se levantaba y salía del salón, sin quitar esa mirada que congelaba como si se tratara de la medusa misma.

Volvió justo cuando entró el profesor y él daba toda su atención a la clase. El pobre hombre se notaba nervioso, debió ser por la penetrante mirada del rubio que no le quitaba de encima ni siquiera para escribir en su cuaderno, en el cual movía su mano automáticamente como una fotocopiadora.

En la siguiente clase tuvieron un examen sorpresa de matemáticas lo que la mayoría reclamó, pero no lograron hacer cambiar de idea al profesor quien la dio de todas maneras.

La oji verde solo soltó un suspiro luego de entregar el papel a los veinte minutos, luego fue a sentarse en su puesto, miró de reojo a los demás que se veían con cara de terror tratando de resolver las preguntas. _-Esto va para rato-_ pensó la chica mientras sacaba un libro para matar el tiempo. Se alarmó un poco ante un sonido de una silla arrastrándose, al levantar la mirada vio a Ayase Eli, que entregó su examen con total calma e indiferencia momentos luego de que ella se sentara, cuando volvió a su puesto ni siquiera se percató de que lo observaba de reojo o simplemente pareció no molestarle. Al sentarse o, mejor dicho, echarse sobre la silla, sacó un libro y empezó a leer al igual que la chica.

No lo entendía, pero ese joven rubio frío y serio le llamaba mucho la atención, hasta el punto que no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Pero sabía que no era la única, varias chicas del salón lo miraban con mejillas sonrojadas y mordiéndose el labio. No pudo contener una sonrisa, recuerda que su primer día fue parecido con ella, solo que con los chicos. No sabía muy bien que era lo que los atraía -seguramente sus pechos-, pero estaba segura de que no fue a tal magnitud de Ayase Eli.

En horario de almuerzo Nozomi vio que varios chicos invitaron a Eli a almorzar con ellos, pero este solo los rechazaba secamente _-Es un chico difícil-_ , pensó. Con un suspiro se fue como cada día del salón, tranquilamente paseaba sus pies en el pasillo jugando disimuladamente a no pisar las líneas. Terminó de recorrer el pasillo dando frente a un pasillo abierto por el cual se podía acceder al jardín interior. Tranquilamente caminó hasta dar vuelta el edificio donde se encontraba un pequeño callejón de pasto donde había un par de árboles. Casi nadie venía a ese lugar por lo que era un lugar ideal para descansar de todo.

Ella no tenía amigos. Desde que tenía memoria por trabajo de sus padres ella siempre era transferida de escuela, por lo que nunca supo lo que realmente era una amistad, siempre veía desde lejos a sus compañeros de clase hablando entre ellos y riéndose, mientras ella estaba sentada en su puesto leyendo un libro. Estaba acostumbrada a esa vida solitaria, en la cual la gente que se le acercaba no tardaba en alejarse debido a su comportamiento algo distante. No encajaba en ninguna parte y nadie encajaba con ella.

Suspiró y se sentó bajo la copa de un sakura, sacando de su bolsillo sus cartas de tarot dejándolas a un lado, se las quedó mirando de reojo mientras se disponía a abrir su obento.

Recordó que esa mañana, como todos los días ella despertaba y antes que todo miraba su suerte para ese día. Siempre salían cosas sin mucha importancia, pero esa mañana le sobresaltó encontrarse con una carta que no esperaba.

Tapó su almuerzo que todavía ni tocaba, se acercó un poco a las cartas y las barajó para luego sacar dos al azar.

 _-¿Otra vez?-_ se dijo la chica al ver las cartas en sus manos, _-"La rueda de la fortuna". Un cambio-_ suspiró, pero se inquietó un poco más al ver la carta en su otra mano.

.

Todavía se sentía desconcertada por las cartas y tenía la sospecha de que el chico sentado frente a ella tenía algo que ver. No se armó mucho lío en la cabeza y trato de concentrarse en clases, aunque en realidad no lograba hacerlo, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y solo escribía las cosas en su cuaderno inconscientemente.

Entregaron las notas del examen que tomaron esa mañana, como siempre ella se llevaba el primer puesto, pero sucedió algo que no esperaba. Al ver las notas en el frente una vez más para ver si no era una ilusión, se encontró el nombre de Ayase Eli al lado del suyo, compartiendo el 100.

El joven rubio como si fuera invocado, estaba parado a su lado, nadie se había dado cuenta y cuando lo hicieron el chico ya se retiraba nuevamente a su puesto y sacó sus cosas para la siguiente clase.

La peli morada sentía la necesidad de acercársele al rubio, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Se removía de vez en cuando en su puesto concentrada en sus pensamientos, ella nunca se había acercado a alguien antes, pero creía que necesitaba conocer a alguien como él.

-Tojo-san, lea el siguiente párrafo- la puso a prueba el profesor al percatarse de lo inquieta que estaba la peli morada, esta inspiró y suspiró levemente, para sorpresa del hombre lo hizo perfectamente y luego pasó el turno a una chica que estaba enviando mensajes desde su celular esperando no ser vista.

La peli morada suspiró por doceava vez esa hora y se concentró el resto de la clase para no llevarse un regaño luego.

Llegó la hora de salida y la peli morada estaba concentrada en su libro sin percatarse de que algo se le había caído del bolsillo. Estaba tan focalizada que no se dio cuenta de que el rubio había guardado sus cosas y al ver un rectángulo en el piso se inclinó a tomarlo y a sorpresa de la peli morada dejó sobre su mesa.

Esta se sobresaltó y miró al rubio quien ya salía por la puerta. Miró detenidamente la tarjeta y sintió un escalofrío subirle por la espalda, la tercera vez en el día. Se apresuró en guardar todas sus cosas rápidamente y salir disparada de su silla guardando por último la tarjeta que mostraba "The Star" en su imagen.

El chico había sido detenido en la puerta del salón por tres chicos que lo invitaban a salir, este luego de escuchar su petición se negó y empezó a caminar a la escalera.

Los chicos aún desconcertados lo quedaron aún más cuando la peli morada que creían siempre calma y distante salía del salón mirando a su alrededor, luego de encontrar a su objetivo que ya empezaba a bajar las escaleras se apresuró a ir tras de él sin importarle las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros que la seguían con la vista.

.

-¡Disculpa!- Subió el tono de voz desde lo alto, deteniendo al rubio quien ya estaba por doblar al pasillo.

Sentía que las piernas le temblaban al igual que la barbilla y le sudaban las manos. No tenía idea de lo que tenía ese chico en especial, pero tenía que conocerlo y hacerse su amiga, eso le decía su corazón y su intuición, cosas que nunca le fallaban. Casi.

-¿Quién eres?- Dijo el rubio dando vuelta la cabeza más no el cuerpo que se quedó quieto a medio bajar, pero aun así sentía la penetrante mirada del chico analizándola de abajo arriba para terminar fijos en sus ojos.

-Yo…- Sentía como mi corazón palpitaba de los nervios ante la mirada fija de los zafiros sobre ella. Se mordió el labio y con mucho esfuerzo sonrió, la sonrisa más sincera que podría entregarle -Soy Tojo Nozomi

-…- la miró un poco más esbozando en sus ojos un pequeño brillo que tan pronto parpadeó se apagó de inmediato para volver a esa mirada de miedo que lo caracterizaba -¿Qué quieres?

-Umm- pensó la oji verde llevando su dedo índice a sus labios. La verdad ahora que estaba hablando con él se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de que decirle o que hacer ahora, se le ocurrió ser honesta con él, se asintió a si misma con una sonrisa desconcertando al rubio -Conocerte.

-¿Eh?- dijo el ahora confundido rubio que observaba a la peli morada quien le devolvía la vista con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Quiero conocerte- se hizo entender la oji verde bajando un escalón.

El rubio aún desconcertado la analizó con la vista una vez más, aquella chica a primera vista se veía simple como cualquiera. De cabello morado, cara algo redonda pero adorable, sonrisa cálida y brillantes ojos entre verdes y turquesa que lo miraban como miraría un mapache su comida. Pero había algo que inquietó al chico y fue su mirada, aquellos ojos verdes pareciera que lo estuvieran tratando de descifrar y a pesar de su aspecto infantil, la rodeaba un aura misteriosa, pero en el fondo de esos pozos verdes no vio más que a un niño. Un niño solitario y miedoso. Se veía a si mismo reflejado en sus ojos. Inquietante.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y rápidamente apartó la mirada que hasta ahora estaba sobre ella. Recobrando la compostura la miró nuevamente con seriedad y espetó luego de un largo silencio.

-No vengo a hacer amigos, así que si...

-Nunca dije que sería tu amiga, solo quiero conocerte- dijo interrumpiéndolo. Nozomi se sentía nerviosa hablando con el chico, pero ver que no se había molestado la relajo y le dio un poco de valor que le sirvió para entregarle una sonrisa llena de calma -además pedirte ser amigos con solo un par de horas sabiendo de nuestra existencia ¿no sería un poco extraño?

 _-Tu eres extraña-_ pensó el rubio -No estoy interesado en conocer a nadie.

-No deberías estar tan seguro, el tiempo lo dice todo…

El rubio suspiró y dándose la media vuelta recobró su camino y escapó del lugar. Ni idea de por qué, pero esos ojos verdes le tenían los nervios de punta aun cuando ya le había dado la espalda, eso y su sonrisa que parecía esconder los secretos del universo. Pero para su sorpresa, esa chica no le desagradaba del todo…

* * *

Y ese sería la primera parte -3- espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias en con unas sexys reviews para la tia Kia, andele (/ò3ó)/ Eso es todo, si sigo escribiendo seguramente no termine nunca :c Pues nos vemos por allí (~w)~ Vai vai~

~(oo~) Avance sexy (~oo)~

Empezó a darse una vuelta por aquel lugar hasta que por descuido al doblar una esquina chocó con algo, o más bien alguien. La persona en cuestión casi se fue de espaldas siendo rápidamente alcanzada por el rubio quien tiró de su mano atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-¿A-Ayase-kun?- escuchó una voz familiar.

.

-De todas maneras… No esperaba que tuvieras esos gustos, Ayase-kun.

-Cállate- se sonrojó dándose media vuelta.

-Que tierno.

.

Solo se escuchó la última respiración y un disparo al aire marcó la salida.

.

 _-¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos-_ Pensó el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2: "Un accidente tras otro"**

Nos vemos~ \\(^3^)


	2. Un accidente tras otro

Sorpresa \\(^w^)/ Nueva actualización, se las traigo hoy por que probablemente no actualice hasta el viernes o el fin de semana, tengo que dar examenes atrasados...Tehehe~ Bueno, quería agradecer a los que dejaron sus sexys reviews el capítulo pasado, de verdad lo agradezco (/w\\) Sin más que hacerles perder unos segundos valiosos de sus vidas, aquí les dejo el capítulo~ más notitas abajo.

* * *

Eli se despertó temprano en la mañana. Hacía un poco de frío, pero no era comparable al invierno ruso en el que había vivido por años. Suspiró con un toque de molestia dándose media vuelta en su cama. Al no lograr conciliar el sueño nuevamente, se sentó recostándose en la pared y miró a su alrededor.

Era una habitación simple y algo amplia para su gusto, ya estaba la mayoría de cosas en su lugar, solo que faltaban unos muebles para poder guardar todo lo que tenía. En una esquina había varias cajas con el nombre de Eli en ruso, esos eran puramente libros, a un lado había una estantería que había quedado muy pequeña para guardarlos, en la parte opuesta de la pared estaba la cama y a su lado había una pequeña mesa de noche donde se estaban su celular y una lámpara que todavía se encontraba encendida. Al lado de la puerta estaba la cómoda con unas cajas vacías ya dobladas a los lados, debido a que ya toda su ropa había sido guardada y ordenada en este, sobre el mueble se encontraban fotos enmarcadas de él, su familia y sus abuelos. En el otro lado había un ventanal que dejaba ver la vista del barrio y cercano se encontraba un escritorio y sobre este se encontraba su mochila.

Se levantó sintiendo como el frío del suelo se adhería a sus pies mientras se acercaba a apagar la lámpara y miró la hora en su celular. Eran las cinco de la mañana, aunque solo tenía que ver por el ventanal -todavía sin cortinas- para adivinar la hora.

Tomó su celular y marco un número extranjero para luego esperar un par de tonos y escuchar una voz en su lengua materna.

/Алло?*- se escuchó suave y algo tímida del otro lado.

-Alisa, До́брый ве́чер**- saludó el rubio paseándose por la habitación acercándose al armario. En Rusia deberían ser las 11 de la noche, así que aprovechó de llamar a su hermana menor quien todavía vivía allá con su abuela. Ella tuvo que quedarse debido a que el papeleo para una chica de primero de secundaria sería más complicado que el de Eli quien ahora se encontraba en primero de preparatoria, sus padres le habían pedido que llamara a su hermana de vez en cuando para que no se sintiera sola, aunque lo haría de todas formas.

(*: Cuando se contesta una llamada en ruso / **: "Buenas noches" en ruso)

Luego de hablar con su hermana hasta que a esta le ganó el sueño, el oji azul se fue a tomar una ducha. Al salir todavía tenía bastante tiempo antes de que comenzaran las clases por lo que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. No tuvo otra opción que vestirse con su uniforme, anudar de forma un poco improvisada su corbata azul e ir a desayunar.

-Buenos días- saludó al entrar a la sala, donde se encontraban sus padres desempacando las cosas.

-Buenos días cielo, ¿dormiste bien?- contestó su madre con una sonrisa cariñosa.

El chico se limitó a asentir. Miró el lugar, ya estaba casi todo arreglado, solo algunas cajas en el fondo del salón que faltaban. Se habían mudado al lugar hace pocas semanas por lo que el rubio faltó los primeros días para ayudar a sus padres en algunos papeleos y a ordenar la casa para volverla más habitable y cómoda.

-¿Quieren que les ayude en algo?- preguntó.

-No es necesario, solo necesitamos estos- Dijo su padre apuntando a sus brazos con los músculos marcados. El rubio suspiró, ese hombre no tenía caso.

-Ya has ayudado suficiente hijo, ahora debes ponerte al día en la escuela- sonrió su madre.

El chico se llevó a la boca su desayuno que su madre indicó sobre la mesa, no se demoró mucho y comió en silencio. Luego guardó su almuerzo y se llevó la mochila al hombro.

-¿No es muy temprano?- preguntó el padre viendo a su hijo ya poniéndose los zapatos.

-Quiero ir a dar una vuelta antes, por los recuerdos- se excusó.

-¿Estas seguro? No hemos estado aquí en años- contestó su padre con un toque de preocupación.

-Realmente eres muy orgulloso, incluso ayer te negaste a que te fuéramos a dejar a la escuela y casi llegas tarde, si quieres te podríamos ir a dejar a tu salón también y darte un beso de despedida- dijo de forma burlona su madre haciendo que las mejillas de Eli se encendieran, siempre le pasaba cuando sus padres se burlaban de él.

-Ya me voy- dijo molesto.

-15 años y todavía se ve adorable cuando se avergüenza- dijo volviendo a burlarse, las orejas de Eli se encendieron en respuesta.

Salió de casa con las burlas de sus padres a sus espaldas y con ayuda del frío el calor en su rostro amenguó rápidamente. Miraba atentamente a su alrededor, la ciudad había cambiado un poco, pero recordaba cómo llegar a Otonokizaka, siempre había querido ir allí desde que dejó de ser solo una preparatoria para mujeres, después de todo su madre y abuela habían ido allí contándole historias hermosas desde pequeño.

Dando un par de vueltas se encontró varios lugares que le traían recuerdos de antes de mudarse a Rusia, eso lo dejó algo melancólico y terminó por toparse con unas escaleras que llevaban a un pequeño templo en la cima. Se quedó viendo la escalera un par de segundos dudando en si ir o no. Vio la hora en su celular para confirmar de que todavía tenía un poco de tiempo, luego de confirmarlo empezó a subir escalón por escalón. Ojalá no se desconcentre mucho y se atrase como el día anterior, en el cual por ir persiguiendo un pequeño gato termino perdiéndose.

Al llegar arriba miró a su alrededor, nada fuera de lo normal, un templo cualquiera que podría encontrarse en cualquier lugar de Japón, aprovechando el momento empezó a darse una vuelta por el lugar hasta que por descuido al doblar una esquina chocó con algo, o más bien alguien. La persona en cuestión casi se fue de espaldas siendo rápidamente alcanzada por el rubio quien tiró de su mano atrayéndola logrando que esta se pegara a su cuerpo. Al sentir la "suavidad" en su pecho el pobre chico se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¿A-Ayase-kun?- escuchó una voz familiar.

Al bajar la mirada se encontró frente a frente con una sacerdotisa con la que había chocado, cercana se encontraba una escoba, haciendo obvio lo que estaba haciendo antes del repentino impacto. Se demoró unos segundos en reconocer a la peli morada. La chica al igual que él se encontraba sonrojada y sorprendida, ninguno sabía que hacer o decir por lo que dio lugar a un silencio incómodo. _-El traje de sacerdotisa le queda… bien-_ pensó el rubio mientras rodeaba a la chica con la vista, lo que lo hizo sonrojar aún más y solo atinó con salir corriendo de allí.

La peli morada aún desconcertada por lo sucedido se quedó viendo por donde el rubio había salido corriendo, suspiró y una tímida sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, luego tomó su escoba y fue en dirección al templo. Si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a clases. _-Las cartas dijeron que sería una mañana interesante, supongo que nunca me fallan..._

.

El chico al llegar a clases ya se sentía más tranquilo a pesar de que su corazón todavía estaba acelerado al haber corrido escalera abajo. Sacó su libro y empezó a leer desde la página marcada, después de todo si llegó demasiado temprano y era el único en el salón. Poco a poco sus compañeros fueron llegando, pero ya no se acercaban a él, algo que lo dejo algo más tranquilo. Estaba inmerso en su lectura que no se dio cuenta de la curiosa mirada de una chica que acababa de llegar. Esta se acercó desde su lugar y se inclinó hacia delante a espiar lo que leía. No sabrían decir quien fue el que se llevó la mayor sorpresa, Nozomi quien vio el peculiar libro de romance que leía su compañero rubio o el de este, quien notó el dulce aroma de la chica y la encontró a centímetros de distancia espiando por sobre su hombro. El chico se sobresaltó y termino pegándole con el hombro en la mandíbula de la chica haciendo que este se echara hacia atrás.

-Duele…- dijo acariciando su rostro con una mano.

-Eso te pasa por entrometida- dijo el rubio quien se notaba levemente sonrojado al ser descubierto leyendo un libro que había sido recomendado por su hermana menor.

El chico todavía se sentía algo culpable al no haberse disculpado de forma correcta con la chica y haber salido corriendo de esa manera muy poco varonil, por lo que inhalo algo de aire y rascándose la mejilla dijo:

-Siento lo de esta mañana…

-N-no te preocupes- soltó la peli morada, no esperaba una disculpa por su parte, en parte eso la hacía un poco feliz. -Yo también estaba un poco distraída después de todo- le sonrió.

-Entonces…

-Si, te disculpo- asintió con ánimos la chica con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro que luego cambio a una más traviesa. -De todas maneras… No esperaba que tuvieras esos gustos, Ayase-kun.- dijo refiriéndose al libro.

-Cállate- se sonrojó el rubio dándose media vuelta, lo que causó enternecer a Nozomi.

-Que tierno- dijo ocultando una sonrisa juguetona con su mano.

-No molestes- dijo el rubio cada vez más sonrojado echando una mirada mortífera a su compañera mientras esta le daba una brillante sonrisa. _-Me gusta su sonrisa… ¡Espera! No te conviertas en un pervertido como tu hermano-_ se decía el rubio apartando la mirada de la chica quien lo seguía observando.

La peli morada miró divertida sus expresiones, a pesar de tener la máscara de chico serio y cerrado a los demás era honesto. Quizás demasiado. Recordó los sucesos de ayer, él no fue tan agresivo a menos de que ya lo estuvieran sacando de quicio. _-Un chico demasiado sincero y muy miedoso como para enemistarse con alguien… es adorable-_ le sonrió cuando el chico la miró de reojo al sentir todavía su mirada en la espalda.

La primera clase transcurrió con normalidad y luego de un breve receso en los que Nozomi trató de forma fallida de acercarse a Eli, quien había estado leyendo todo el tiempo. La próxima clase sería gimnasia, por lo que Eli tomó su bolso y se fue a los vestidores siendo imitado minutos después por el resto de la clase.

Ya todos en ropa deportiva el profesor dio las indicaciones de la clase, la cual sería un examen mixto, tendrían que hacer una carrera de dos vueltas al campo, ya muchos ya estaban estirando en parejas, a excepción de cierto rubio y peli morada quienes se las arreglaron solos.

Decidieron que la carrera iba a ser por grupos y cada quien debería sacar un papel de una caja para saber en cual se encontraba. Nozomi sacó el suyo y se acercó al grupo correspondiente. Las chicas en su totalidad no despegaban los ojos del rubio quien sacó su papel y se acercó dónde la peli morada, esta solo atinó en sonreírle y el chico simplemente desvió la mirada. _-Conque haciéndose el difícil, ¿Eh?_

La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente y el silencio era absoluto, la peli morada respiraba profundamente, ya se encontraban todos en la línea de salida esperando la señal para partir, se encontraba con la vista fija en el camino mientras regulaba su respiración, en un momento indicado sin saber cuál exactamente, la chica terminó viendo de reojo a Eli que estaba a su lado en la misma posición. Este se veía concentrado y trató de estarlo también, mirando nuevamente al frente. Solo se escuchó la última respiración y un disparo al aire marcó la salida.

Tanto la peli morada como el rubio partieron en la cabeza de los demás del grupo quienes los miraban asombrados, por la seriedad con la que se tomaban todo.

Ya bastante metros más adelante tanto Nozomi como Eli corrían a un lado del otro, uno aumentaba un poco el paso y el otro no tardaba en alcanzarlo, pasarlo un poco y repetir el mismo proceso. Se miraron de reojo y Nozomi vio algo que ciertamente la sorprendió, el chico también la miraba de la misma forma, con una mirada intensa, con un brillo especial en los ojos que los hacía parecer de alguna forma vivos. Incluso pensó que veía una pequeña curvatura hacia arriba en la comisura de su labio.

 _-¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos-_ Pensó el rubio quien aceleró un poco más ganando al menos un metro de distancia siendo el primero en cruzar la línea dando finalizada la primera vuelta de dos. El chico respiraba con dificultad y sus piernas empezaban a acalambrarse, ya pensaba en bajar un poco la velocidad cuando para su sorpresa la peli morada ya lo había alcanzado y lo miraba con una sonrisa juguetona, luego de guiñarle el ojo lo adelantó dejándolo perplejo. Eli sintió una tensión en su rostro, al tocarse se dio cuenta de que había estado sonriendo. No pudo evitarlo y empezó a reír para sí mismo mientras retomaba el paso y se puso a la par de la chica quien ya empezaba a mostrar signos de cansancio al igual que el rubio.

Ya se encontraban en la recta final cuando tuvieron que doblar un poco haciendo que bajasen ligeramente la velocidad. Se miraron una vez más, desafiándose con la mirada y de un momento a otro ambos empezaron a dar hasta la última gota de energía que poseían acelerando lo más que les daba el cuerpo. En último momento el rubio logró sobrepasar a la peli morada, pero está justo en el último metro lo alcanzó y juntos cruzaron la meta dando como resultado un empate.

Nozomi se apoyó en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, al igual que Eli quien solo optó por tirarse de espalda al piso.

-N… No te vayas… a desmayar…- dijo entre cortada la chica con la garganta seca de estar inspirando por la boca.

-Lo… Lo mismo digo… Tojo-san- Nozomi no pudo evitar sonreír, era la primera vez que la llamaba directamente.

No se habían dado cuenta de la gente que ahora los estaba rodeando, la mayor parte de personas los felicitaba y adulaba diciendo que incluso lograron ganarle a una chica del club de atletismo y que habían marcado un record superior al del presidente del mismo.

La verdad no escuchaban mucho lo que decían sus compañeros, los adolescentes solo tenían la cabeza para una cosa y esa era mirar fijamente al otro.

* * *

Este sería el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Si se lo preguntan, pues sí, me base un poco en el fanfic de , "nuestro comienzo", espero que no te moleste pero de verdad me gustó la carrera (/=n=\\) Y si no saben que fanfic es, se los recomiendo, es bastante similar~. En un inicio este fanfic no iba a ser publicado por lo que me tomé la libertad de basarme en varios otros fanfics y doujins, por si encuentran el parecido. Si me doy cuenta de alguno tambien lo iré diciendo por aquí... y ahora un pequeño avance~

~(oo~) Avance sexy (~oo)~

-Gracias por el jugo, Tojo-san.

 _-Si tuvieras esa sonrisa todo el día más de una chica debería ser llevada a emergencias-_ pensó la chica para luego sonreír -De nada, Ayase-kun~

.

-¿Cómo es que Otonokizaka va a cerrar?

.

-A-ya-se-kun~, ¿Al salir quieres ir a comer parfait?

-¿Parfait?

.

-No dejare que cierren esta escuela, directora- declaró para luego salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Yo tampoco- susurró la mujer viendo el portarretratos a su lado, donde se encuentra una foto de tres niños. -Al menos no hasta que ella y sus amigos se gradúen.

.

-A…Achoo- estornudaron tres adolescentes en sintonía.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3: "** **Malas noticias y amigos de la infancia"**

Nos vemos~ \\(^3^)


	3. Malas noticias y amigos de la infancia

Nueva actualización \\(^o^)/ Se supone que en un inicio iba a actualizar mañana, pero estoy por irme de viaje por lo que no sera posible. Tehehe~ ;9 Bien, pues gracias a todos por las reviews ^w^ Si quieren opinar algo o quieran hacer una petición o alguna duda que les surja, preguntenme, contestaré apenas pueda :3 Sin más que agregar pues nos vemos al final del capítulo~

* * *

Eli estaba sentado en la banca cerca del campo, ya estaba casi recuperado por completo de la pequeña "carrerita" con Nozomi, quien se había metido quien sabe dónde de un momento a otro dejándolo solo. Le sorprendió bastante saber que cuando llegaron a la meta poco menos de la mitad de sus compañeros acababan de completar la primera vuelta, ahora mismo se sentía algo inquieto ya que sabía que ahora los de los clubs deportivos estarían detrás de él. Mientras veía a sus otros compañeros correr soltó un suspiro y se estiró sobre la banca cerrando los ojos. Era bastante relajante estar allí. Se encontraba en la banca más alejada de los demás bajo la copa de un árbol que lo cubría del sol. Se sintió adormecido y poco a poco fue cayendo rendido ante el cansancio.

-Ara, ¿Tomando una siesta?- escuchó una voz conocida que lo hizo sobresaltar haciendo que se cayera de la banca. -¿Estas bien?- lo miró preocupada mientras el rubio todavía se encontraba algo atontado. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con aquellos orbes verdes que tanto le ponían los nervios de punta solo a unos centímetros de él. Levantó rápidamente la cabeza haciendo que sus frentes chocaran y ahora ambos estaban en el suelo sobando sus frentes.

-Duele…- dijeron ambos al unísono.

El rubio ya más despierto se encontró con Nozomi sentada sobre sus rodillas en el pasto con una pequeña lagrima en su ojo y la frente roja, se percató de lo que había caído a su lado, dos latas de jugo de naranja descansaban sobre el pasto. Se sintió algo culpable y tonto ante su reacción, primero en la mañana hizo el ridículo, luego le pega por accidente y ahora un combo doble haciendo ambas simultáneamente.

-Ah… L-lo siento- dijo torpemente mientras sobaba su frente.

-N-no te preocupes, no debí molestarte- dijo algo apenada.

-No- dijo suavemente el rubio negando con la cabeza para luego tomar las latas y brindarle una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa. Esto sorprendió un poco a la peli morada quien se quedó mirando su hasta ahora desconocida sonrisa como si estuviera tratando de memorizar cada milímetro de aquel momento que quizás no volvería a ver. Salió de su aturdimiento al sentir algo frío en la frente y se encontró con la lata de jugo en el lugar donde se había golpeado, la tomó tímidamente y luego miro al rubio frente a ella que sonrió un poco más ampliamente -Gracias por el jugo, Tojo-san.

 _-Si tuvieras esa sonrisa todo el día más de una chica debería ser llevada a emergencias-_ pensó la chica para luego sonreír -De nada, Ayase-kun~- dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

En ese momento el rubio sintió como esa sonrisa le llenara el corazón de calidez e hizo que sonriera un poco más ahora con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, Eli se sentía cómodo al lado de Nozomi, no sabía muy bien el por qué, pero sentía que ella era diferente a las demás personas, tal como él. Desconocía básicamente todo sobre ella, pero aun así se sentía tranquilo y apacible estando a su lado como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Sintió nuevamente el calor en su pecho y solo se limitó a suspirar. _-Creo que esto marca el inicio de algo-_ pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

.

Se fueron caminando juntos de vuelta al salón de clase luego de que el profesor dijo que podían irse al haber terminado su evaluación, poco menos de cinco minutos y ambos ya estaban con sus uniformes nuevamente y con el cabello algo húmedo, debido a que ambos tomaron una ducha para sacarse el sudor del cuerpo.

Caminaron en un silencio algo incómodo, -ya que no sabían cómo iniciar una conversación como personas normales- cuando entraron al edificio principal que se encontraba vacío debido a que todavía no terminaba oficialmente el periodo, en un momento dado se cruzaron con unos sempai que iban hablando mientras cargaban unos libros y no pudieron evitar escuchar parte de su conversación.

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen los rumores? Sobre que Otonokizaka pronto cerrará sus puertas...

Escuchar eso hizo que el rubio parara en seco sorprendiendo a Nozomi quien lo miraba algo confundida.

-Esperen, ¿Cómo es que Otonokizaka va a cerrar?- preguntó algo alterado.

-Em… S-si… O eso dicen- dijo algo confundido uno de los sempai -Solo debes ver a los de tu año, comparado con los otros años se ve una clara reducción de estudiantes, ¿No? Ya pocos postulan aquí, dicen que Otonokizaka está perdiendo su prestigio…

-No… puede ser- dijo en un susurro bajando la vista con una mirada algo triste que Nozomi notó, luego la levanto nuevamente y miro a sus sempai -Gracias.

Y mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se daba media vuelta retomando su camino dejando tanto a los sempai como a Nozomi confundidos, esta última luego de imitar la reverencia del rubio, apresuró el paso hasta su compañero de clases.

La peli morada iba a preguntarle que le había pasado, pero al ver su rostro de frustración y tristeza se limitó a seguirlo en silencio. Después de un rato llegaron al salón y ambos fueron a sus respectivos asientos.

-¿Sabías esto? ¿Qué Otonokizaka cerrará?- preguntó el rubio con un tono algo triste.

-… Si, lo comentan desde inicio de año

 _-Me pregunto si la abuela lo sabrá…-_ suspiró el rubio.

-…- Nozomi miraba algo preocupada a su compañero, pensó que no debería indagar porque se puso así después de saber ello pero no quería verlo así -A-ya-se-kun~, ¿Al salir quieres ir a comer parfait?- dijo colocándose frente a su puesto dándole una sonrisa, _-Quizás distraerlo ayude un poco_

-…- Eli levantó la cabeza que había mantenido gacha al estar inmerso en sus pensamientos, se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de Nozomi que lograba tranquilizarlo un poco, pero no lo suficiente -¿Parfait?- preguntó algo distraído.

-Si~ conozco una tienda no muy lejos del templo donde hay un parfait de chocolate delicioso~- le tentó Nozomi con una sonrisa traviesa viendo que había logrado el efecto deseado, Eli al haber escuchado la palabra "chocolate" sus ojos mostraron un leve brillo que se fue tan rápido como apareció, en respuesta y de forma casi inconsciente el rubio empezó a asentir repetidamente. -Entonces a la salida- sonrió nuevamente la peli morada.

Tan pronto dejaron de hablar el resto de sus compañeros habían vuelto y la campana anunció que era hora de almuerzo, Nozomi iba a invitar a Eli a almorzar, pero este, tan pronto tocaron la campana, salió disparado del salón dejando algo desconcertada a la peli morada. Esta soltó un suspiro y haciendo un pequeño puchero se fue a su escondite.

Al llegar se recostó contra el tronco del árbol y se puso a leer un rato después de almorzar, había almorzado rápido tratando de recuperar las energías gastadas en la carrera y cuando termino faltaba poco más de cuarenta minutos para ir a su salón, la carrera la había dejado hambrienta. _-Ojalá no suba de peso por comer tan rápido-_ se atormentó la chica quien soltaba un pequeño bostezo que cubrió con su mano libre y al minuto se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

Eli escuchó la campana y se puso de pie rápidamente saliendo del salón, algo molesto -sin saber muy bien con quien- se fue derecho al último piso donde se encontraba la oficina de la directora. Tocó la puerta y tras una leve respuesta lo invitó a pasar.

La mujer quien lo recibió leía un documento entre sus manos, su cabello castaño grisáceo caía por sus hombros y apartando con su mano libre un mechón que tapaba su vista y siguió atentamente las líneas del documento con sus ojos color ámbar. Eli se quedó en silencio en el umbral de la puerta tras cerrarla, miró un poco a su alrededor, era un lugar bastante elegante y le parecía agradable. Miró el escritorio de la directora y vio una placa sobre esta que decía "Directora Minami".

-Ayase Eli, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te acostumbraste a tu clase?- preguntó la mujer indicando que se acercara. Este se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio y pudo ver un pequeño portarretratos donde se veía a la directora Minami al lado de tres niños. -¿A qué se debe tu visita?- preguntó la mujer con un semblante profesional.

-A decir verdad, tengo una pregunta para usted, directora- dijo con su característico tono serio.

-Te escucho.

-¿Es verdad que Otonokizaka cerrará?- preguntó directamente el rubio con mirada fija a la mujer de ojos color ámbar que tras mencionar su pregunta cambió a una mirada ligeramente molesta pero aun así conservó la calma.

-Eso no le incumbe, Ayase-kun- respondió secamente la mujer.

-Entonces es verdad…- suspiró el rubio bajando la mirada algo triste para luego levantarla decidido -¿Hay alguna forma de que se logre evitar?

-…- la mujer soltó un suspiro resignado y relajo un poco su expresión -La única forma sería aumentando la cantidad de postulantes, pero eso es poco posible como ves. La preparatoria Otonokizaka está perdiendo su prestigio y es casi imposible cambiar eso. Ya lo intenté todo, incluso empezar a admitir hombres.

-¡Pero!- levantó la voz Eli para luego bajar la mirada nuevamente mordiéndose el labio.

-Lo siento, pero eso es todo. Si no tienes nada más que decir deberías ir a almorzar antes de que se acabe el descanso.

-…- Eli se levantó en silencio y camino hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió miró hacia la mujer que todavía lo seguía con la mirada -No dejare que cierren esta escuela, directora- declaró para luego salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Yo tampoco, Ayase Eli- susurró la mujer viendo el portarretratos a su lado, donde una foto de hace años donde su hija, similar a ella y dos chicos, uno castaño y otro de cabello azulado sonreían a la cámara mientras que ella estaba detrás de estos. -Al menos no hasta que ella y sus amigos se gradúen.

.

-A…Achoo- estornudaron tres chicos quienes estaban sentados con sus puestos juntos en su salón.

-Que repentino- dijo la chica de ojos ámbar mientras se sonaba para luego alertarse ante su castaño amigo que estaba ahogándose con un pedazo de pan. Este tomó la botella de agua que encontró cerca y bebió todo su contenido.

-¿Estarán hablando de nosotros?- preguntó el chico de ojos azules tosiendo un par de veces con voz ronca.

-Tú…- dijo ignorando su pregunta el peli azul quien apretaba su puño con fuerza al ver que su amigo se había bebido toda su agua -¡Acabo de comprarla!

-"Acababa", Umi-kun, es en tiempo pasa…do- el terror se reflejó en su rostro al ver que al peli azul lo rodeaba una aura oscura y se empezaba a levantar de su silla -¡Hiii!- chilló mientras empezaba a correr seguido de cerca por su mejor amigo quien lo regañaba mientras lo perseguía.

-Umi-kun, no seas tan duro con Honoka-kun- dijo la peli gris siguiendo al peli azul iniciando una persecución a la cual sus compañeros ya llevaban dos años viendo a lo que solo soltaron un suspiro cansado.

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo~! Y, ¿Qué tal? Si, es algo corto el capítulo, pero tranquilos, ¡tengo noticias! Desde ahora actualizaré cada 5 días, para que vayan contando -w- el proximo capítulo sera el miercoles~ esperen con ansias -w- Esperaré sus reviews~ nos vemos en alguna otra actualización~

KousakaKaede: Pues ya dije que me basé un poco en ese fanfic, porque pues soy algo mala con los inicios :'l de igual manera ya conversé con la autora y no hay problema :3

MN: Apareceran luego~ bastante más adelante, por ahora no apareceran pues la mayoría esta en secundaria xD por lo que gracias a la pequeña unión con la directora aparecieron estos tres~, y si preguntas por Nico, aparecerá en varios capítulos más adelante, por ahora dejo que estos dos se conozcan~

~(oo~) Avance sexy (~oo)~

-N…No quiero… No me… dejen…- sollozaba en sueños la peli morada.

.

Nozomi despertó con una cálida sensación en su mano. Al tratar de levantarla se encontró con que estaba entrelazada con una mano de mayor tamaño inmovilizándola.

.

-¿Por qué tratas de… conocerme?

.

-En el almuerzo, ¿Qué era lo que estabas soñando?

.

Un hecho que Eli prefirió obviar le recorrió como un escalofrío y luego se giró a su compañera quien le seguía mirando con una pequeña sonrisa.

.

 _-Me pregunto…-_ pensó el rubio ya más alejado de la mayor, perdiendose en sus pensamientos.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4: "Amargos sueños y una vida solitaria"**

Nos vemos~ \\(^w^)


	4. Amargos sueños y una vida solitaria

¡Buenas! Nuevo capítulo (/w\\) Gracias por las reviews del capítulo anterior! de verdad me encanta leerlos =w= ¡Tengo una noticia! Quizas no muy buenas pero bueno... ¡Me he quedado atascada! Si chicos, no tengo ni idea de como seguir después del capítulo 6. Tengo bastantes ideas pero no se plasmarlas (/ono\\) Pero no preocuparse, encontraré la salida pero por ahora aviso, -w- tambien me gustaría saber si les gustaría un oneshot a alguna pareja en especial owo Claro que estaba pensando en que sería bastante más largo que los capítulos de este fanfic, aunque depende de la inspiración v(owo)v Ustedes diganme que pareja quieren y yo veré como le hago =w= Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

Eli pasó por el salón por su almuerzo y se dio cuenta de que su compañera de ojos verdes no se encontraba en su puesto. No se había percatado que ella no almorzaba en el salón, _-Podría buscarla…-_ pensó el rubio mientras salía de nueva cuenta del salón.

Caminó por un rato sin encontrar rastro de la peli morada y cuando ya empezaba a darse por vencido sintió una intuición y caminó hacia el jardín interior. Recuerda haberla visto caminando por aquí el día anterior, no sabía porque recordó aquello ya que él no suele acordarse de detalles así, por lo que se sorprendió un poco de sí mismo.

Caminó un poco dando vueltas por el jardín sin encontrar mucho, se encontró con algunos chicos y por mala suerte también una que otra pareja besándose avergonzando al rubio _-¿No se suponía que los japoneses eran más reservados que los rusos? Allá no me encontraba tanto con cosas así-_ pensaba el sonrojado chico. Miró a su alrededor y a lo lejos vio un pequeño rincón que llevaba atrás del edificio. Caminó hasta el lugar y se sorprendió un poco ante la vista. Al seguir siendo época de florecimiento se encontró con un bello paisaje, ese pequeño callejón era una especie de pasillo en el cual había un sakura cada dos metros de distancia entre sí y estos desprendían de a poco sus pétalos, dejando una linda vista primaveral frente al rubio. A lo lejos divisó una figura debajo de uno de los sakura, al acercarse vio a Nozomi plácidamente dormida con un libro a su lado y su caja de almuerzo vacía al otro como también había un mazo de cartas.

-Harasho…- susurró el rubio sin saber si se refería al ambiente o a la chica en sí, al pensar lo segundo el chico se sonrojó hasta las orejas y agitó la cabeza para después golpearse las mejillas con ambas manos, dándose cuenta que aún no almorzaba.

Algo intranquilo se sentó a un poco alejado de Nozomi y se dispuso a comer. A la mitad de eso escuchó un leve quejido a su lado y al voltearse pensó que la chica había despertado, pero al verla se encontró con que la chica estaba haciendo muecas raras, que le parecieron adorables al rubio, quien sonrió ante la escena.

-Yaki… niku…- deliraba la chica con una sonrisa. Eli no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante la cara que puso la chica mientras pensaba en comida. Su rostro cambió a preocupación al ver que en las mejillas de Nozomi se empezaban a deslizar pequeñas lagrimas mientras que fruncía el ceño y se movía inquieta, al parecer tenía una pesadilla. -N…No quiero… No me… dejen…- sollozaba en sueños.

El rubio sin saber mucho que hacer miraba a los lados para ver que podía hacer para escapar de esa situación, pero no se atrevió a dejarla sola. _-Eli, hazte hombre-_ se dijo a si mismo quien ya estaba algo sonrojado por lo que se le había ocurrido. Carraspeó suavemente y se acercó lentamente a la chica y se sentó a su lado dejando que la chica se recostara sobre su hombro y este le acarició el cabello, lo cual pareció calmarla. Se quedó un rato en esa posición, relajando de a poco al rubio quien la suave respiración de la chica le empezaba a dar sueño, pero el olor de la misma lo hacía recordar lo que estaba haciendo y el sonrojo de sus mejillas no bajaba por ello. Esto no mejoró cuando la chica a sorpresa del rubio agarró su mano entrelazando sus dedos, haciendo que las orejas de Eli se encendieran y empezara a salir vapor de su rostro. Si tuviese que ser comparado con algo seguramente sería con un tren a vapor.

Eli se quedó inmóvil por minutos que le parecieron una eternidad hasta que Nozomi empezó lentamente a recobrar la conciencia. El rubio pareciese estar en shock ya que se quedó rígido en donde estaba sentado mientras que su cara soltaba vapor como si estuviera sobrecargado.

Nozomi despertó con una cálida sensación en su mano. No pareció molestarse en ver de qué se trataba ya que con su mano libre se sobó su ojo sorprendiéndose al ver que tenía pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de estos. Al tratar de levantar su otra mano para secar sus lágrimas se encontró con que estaba entrelazada con una mano de mayor tamaño inmovilizándola. Algo extrañada y asustada, giró su cabeza para encontrarse con un rojo rostro de cabellera rubia, Nozomi pensó que seguía soñando y estaba tomada de la mano con un tomate con peluca, una linda peluca. Entonces se dio cuenta de los azules ojos que miraban fijo hacia adelante con expresión de vergüenza absoluta.

-¿A-A-A-A-Ayase-kun?- preguntó sorprendida la peli morada al reconocer a su compañero de clase, este al ser llamado por su nombre pegó un pequeño saltó y girando su cabeza como un robot empezó a hablar sin parar.

-E-e-esto no es l-l-lo que crees, bueno quizás sí, pero d-déjame e-e-explicarte, estaba dando una vuelta y-y te encontré aquí, aunque en realidad te estaba buscando… ¡Espera! No es eso, q-quería…- ahí se dio cuenta que estaba buscando a la peli morada sin razón aparente y eso hizo que se avergonzara más -¡Ah! L-lo que quería decir era que t-te vi aquí y pensé en comer acá p-pero te pusiste a sollozar y pensé que tenían una pesadilla por lo que pensé q-que esto te podría relajar ya que mi madre me hacía lo mismo cuando tenía pesadillas de niño y-y ¡Ah! L-lo siento- soltó su mano y se paró e hizo un reverencia pronunciada -N-no quería verte dormir, n-no soy un pervertido, no creas eso. Lo siento- dijo finalmente con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-¿Ah? Eh…- la peli morada aún media dormida y más confundida de lo que estaba al escuchar la atropellada excusa del joven rubio de apariencia seria y fría ahora se encontraba como tomate frente a ella con cara de querer llorar de la vergüenza todavía haciendo la reverencia. -Pff- Nozomi no pudo aguantarse y empezó a reír cubriéndose con su mano desconcertando al rubio quien levanto la vista un poco.

-¿Q-que es tan gracioso?- preguntó Eli confundido.

-No es nada, solo que eres encantador- sonrió la peli morada -Y pensar que el serio y distante Ayase Eli podría aprovecharse de la inocencia de una joven durmiente- sonrió juguetona la chica causando aún más sonrojo de Eli.

-¡Y-Yo no hice nada de eso!- dijo con una voz aguda que solo hizo que Nozomi se riera aún más. -Te estas burlando de mi…- la peli morada le saco la lengua con una sonrisa haciendo que el rubio soltara un suspiro agotado.

.

Al terminar las clases Nozomi se quedó sentada en su lugar leyendo un libro, estaba sola en el salón sin más compañía que el tic tac del reloj haciendo un ambiente bastante extraño comparado a hace un par de horas en la que el salón se encontraba repleto de adolescentes hablando y chismorreando, ahora solo se escuchaba la respiración de la chica quien esperaba algo aburrida en su puesto.

A los pocos minutos se abre la puerta y verde con azul se encuentran, Eli sonríe levemente y Nozomi toma su mochila para irse. Pronto ya estaban camino a la tienda de parfait siendo liderados por la chica quien sonreía alegre.

-Tojo-san…- empezó por hablar Eli con tono serio.

-¿Qué pasa, Ayase-kun?

-¿Por qué tratas de… conocerme?- dijo recordando lo que le dijo la peli morada cuando lo conoció.

-Deberías saberlo, Ayase-kun- respondió haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-…- el rubio se detuvo y miró confundido a su acompañante quien camino unos pasos más y se dio media vuelta.

-¿No sientes curiosidad?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Se dio media vuelta y miró el camino sintiendo todavía la mirada del joven sobre ella. -¿Sabes? Cuando te vi por primera vez no me di cuenta que eras nuevo en la clase, para mí todos se ven exactamente igual. Diferentes a mí. Pero después de escuchar tu presentación sentí que tenía que conocerte, porque vi a un chico que se alejaba de los demás y se sentía incomprendido, porque no pertenecía a ningún lugar, porque nadie encajaba con él, sé que escondes muchas cosas tras esa mirada fría, Ayase-kun- decía mientras miraba hacia el frente, luego se dio un poco de vuelta quedando de perfil al chico, este no mostraba ninguna emoción en el rostro, solo escuchaba atentamente mientras observaba a Nozomi de pies a cabeza. Ella sonrió cuando su mirada quedó nuevamente en su rostro -En eso somos similares.

Eli se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba un poco las cosas, ella prácticamente lo describió en primera instancia, pero decir que él y ella son similares lo descolocó un poco. Ambos eran casi polos opuestos en lo que respecta a personalidad, entonces se dio cuenta de ello, nunca había visto a Nozomi hablar con otra persona que no fuera él y pareciese que los demás no la molestan ni tampoco le hablan, como si no existiera. Además, cada minuto que pasaba junto a ella había mostrado más de sí mismo sin darse cuenta, de forma casi inconsciente, y esto no le causaba molestia alguna, si tuviera que ser una cosa sería… Oh.

-…- Nozomi al ver que el rostro de Eli se mostraba cada vez más confundido y de pronto un brillo cruzó fugazmente sus ojos, sonrió -¿Te dio curiosidad?- dijo retomando su camino siendo rápidamente seguida por el rubio.

-Eres extraña, Tojo-san- sonrió el rubio.

-Tú también lo eres, Ayase-kun- le devolvió la sonrisa la peli morada.

.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña cafetería se sentaron al fondo del todo, en una pequeña mesa que daba a un ventanal justo a su derecha. El rubio estaba sorprendido por el lugar, a pesar de que estaba en un lugar algo confuso como para notar que era una cafetería, dentro había bastantes más personas de las que esperaba, pero pareciera que todos se conociesen entre ellos lo que lo desconcertó un poco más. Pronto la peli morada se dio cuenta de la curiosidad de su rubio compañero lo que la hizo sonreír un poco, sus reacciones decían fácilmente lo que pensaba y eso enternecía a la peli morada.

-Pocas personas saben de este lugar, por lo que la mayoría de clientes y personal se conoce entre sí- le explicó.

-U-um…- asintió el rubio.

Cuando llegó la carta de postres la cara de Eli se transformó completamente, Nozomi miró su propia carta para ver lo que había exaltado al rubio de esa manera, vio la lista de postres con sus respectivos precios, pero a un lado de estos se encontraba una foto de un parfait tamaño familiar de chocolate negro, blanco y de leche, con cubierta de salsa de chocolate y con un copo de helado del mismo sabor en la cima del todo rociado por nueces. Nozomi miró nuevamente a Eli quien tenía la mirada de un niño viendo algo que le gusta mientras que un hilo de baba caía por su mejilla hasta su mentón. Si tuviera cola, seguramente se menearía como loca.

-¿Quieres el parfait?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa burlesca, Eli no lo tomó en cuenta y se limitó a mirarla con los mismos ojos extasiados y a asentir varias veces. Nozomi se sonrojó levemente al ver la enternecedora mirada de cachorro que poseía Eli en ese momento que no pudo seguir burlándose de este y terminaron pidiendo un parfait de chocolate de tamaño familiar y un pequeño parfait de vainilla para la peli morada.

La cara de Eli al comer su postre era memorable, cada cucharada que tomaba se la quedaba observando con deseo y emoción, cuando la acercaba a su rostro tragaba para que no se le escapara la baba y cuando finalmente entraba en su boca su rostro mostraba completa satisfacción y Nozomi creyó ver que soltaba un par de lágrimas cada vez que saboreaba cada cucharada con los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa en los labios mientras que con su mano libre sostenía su cabeza con el codo apoyado en la mesa.

.

-Tojo-san- dijo el rubio mientras caminaban nuevamente por la calle luego de comer aquel delicioso postre. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- La chica asintió con una sonrisa dando su visto bueno -En el almuerzo, ¿Qué era lo que estabas soñando?

Por un momento la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Nozomi cambiando a un semblante indescifrable, su mirada se volvió sombría mientras se mordía el labio inferior que empezó a temblar ligeramente. Inhaló una bocanada de aire y en menos de un segundo volvió su sonrisa.

-Esas cosas no se preguntan, Ayase-kun~- contestó la peli morada con el tono más natural que le fue posible.

-L-lo siento, fue insensible de mi parte preguntar- dijo el rubio mientras rascaba su nuca y bajaba la mirada en forma de reverencia.

-No es nada, levanta la cabeza por favor- dijo con una sonrisa -En realidad yo también te quería preguntar algo

-¿Qué es?- preguntó el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Por qué te molestaste al saber que Otonokizaka cerraría?

-…- Se quedó en silencio sin quitar la vista de Nozomi, pensaba en sí debería decirle o no, ya que para él es un tema algo personal. Por su parte la peli morada le devolvía la mirada esperando paciente la respuesta. -Es por mi abuela,- dijo finalmente apartando la mirada. Al no obtener respuesta siguió hablando -Como sabes, vine de Rusia, ¿No? Pero como ves tengo rasgos japoneses, eso es porque mi línea materna es rusa y mi línea paterna es japonesa. Mi abuela cuando vivía aquí fue a Otonokizaka y ella ama esa escuela, después de todo en esta ciudad fue donde conoció a mi abuelo. Así que al haber escuchado desde pequeño las historias de mi abuela y mi madre que también asistió aquí se me hace triste el hecho de que pueda cerrar. Ese lugar es como parte de la historia de mi familia y no me gustaría que se perdiese- terminó de hablar el rubio - _Creo que hablé un poco de más… siempre que estoy con ella hablo de más…_ pensó mientras suspiraba y se daba vuelta a ver a su acompañante para ver su reacción y vio que sonreía con los ojos cerrados como si estuviese pensando.

-Eres una buena persona, Ayase-kun- dijo finalmente. -Quieres proteger la escuela porque significa mucho para tu abuela y tu madre. Es admirable.

-…

-¿Pasa algo?

-No es nada- dijo rascándose la mejilla, sin darse cuenta se le había quedado mirando. -Pensé que te ibas a burlar de mí como de costumbre.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy?- se quejó haciendo un tierno puchero, Eli solo sonrió como respuesta. -Llegamos- dijo después de un rato caminando en silencio. El chico al ver que había oscurecido había insistido en acompañarla a casa y allí estaban, no era la gran cosa, una simple casa de dos pisos. Pero un hecho que Eli prefirió obviar le recorrió como un escalofrío y luego se giró a su compañera quien le seguía mirando con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces… Hasta mañana, Tojo-san.

-Hasta mañana, Ayase-kun- le sonrió ampliamente logr

ando un pequeño sonrojo en el chico quien se apresuró en dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar.

Antes de que Nozomi apartara la mirada se sorprendió al ver que su compañero haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano levantada sin dejar de caminar. La peli morada suspiró y entró a su casa.

 _-Me pregunto…-_ pensó el rubio ya más alejado del hogar Tojo _-Todas las luces de su casa estaban apagadas y ya es bastante entrada la noche… ¿Dónde están sus padres?_

* * *

¿Que tal? :3 Pues ese sería el capítulo, la verdad no se que más decir (/n\\) pues cualquier queja, reclamo, opinion, recomendación, una Kussun de regalo, ¡Todo es bien recibido! Espero que les guste este fanfic (/w\\)

~(oo~) Avance sexy (~oo)~

-Volví…- dijo en eco la chica al entrar a su casa.

.

-¿Algo que te preocupe, Elichike?- preguntó la madre al ver el ceño fruncido del chico.

-¿Sabías que Otonoki está por cerrar sus puertas?

.

 _-Me pregunto si lograré hacerme amiga de Ayase-kun._

 _._

-Nozomi, buenos días- sonrió la persona frente a la menor.

-Bu-buenos días…

.

 _-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE AQUÍ?!-_ Pensó empezando a entrar en pánico. -O-Oh, B-Buenos días- fingió tranquilidad apoyándose casualmente en el basurero. _-¡¿POR QUÉ LE HABLAS ASÍ IDIOTA?!_

.

-¡NO SOY EXHIBISIONISTA!

.

.

 **Capítulo 5:** **Una mañana de Non-chan y Elicchi**

Nos vemos~ \\(^3^)


	5. Una mañana de Non-chan y Elicchi

¡Buenas! Antes que nada tendré que disculparme -n-" puede que el próximo capítulo tarde más en subirlo, estoy llena de examenes, tengo pesadillas por ellos (/-n-\\) Okno, pero bueno era eso ,_, Si no tengo el capítulo a tiempo perdonen (-/\\-) Incluso este estuve a punto de posponerlo al miercoles por el tiempo TuT pero bueno dejo de hablar~ notitas abajo

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Nozomi y Eli se conocieron, no habían avanzado mucho en su relación, ahora almorzaban juntos y en los recesos leían e intercambiaban un par de palabras, aunque mayormente era Nozomi haciéndole alguna broma para que el rubio se sonrojara. Eli había intentado en distintas ocasiones preguntarle acerca de sus padres a la mayor pero siempre se veía interrumpido cuando lo intentaba y le fastidiaba un poco esto.

-Ayase-kun~- sopló en su oreja la peli morada haciendo saltar al rubio sentado frente a ella a lo que se rio un poco.

-¿Q-Que quieres?- gruñó el rubio cubriéndose su oreja la cual estaba roja.

-Te estaba hablando y no me prestabas atención- se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín. -Te decía que terminaron las clases, pero parecías en tu propio mundo…- sonrió con perversidad -Es mala idea pensar en ese tipo de cosas en clases, Ayase-kun- lo regañó.

-¡N-No estoy pensando en _esas_ cosas! Pervertida- bufó molesto el rubio con un marcado sonrojo en las mejillas. Miró a su alrededor y notó que solo ellos quedaban en el salón. -¿Por qué no te has ido tú?- preguntó con curiosidad a lo que ella pareció molestarse un poco pues hizo otro mohín.

-Pensaba en su podríamos irnos a casa juntos, de verdad eres denso Ayase-kun- desvió la mirada del rubio quien ordenaba sus cosas para irse a casa.

-Haz lo que quieras- le restó importancia mientras tomaba su bolso y caminaba a la puerta. Nozomi por su parte guardó sus cosas y cuando salió del salón se encontró con Eli en los casilleros mirando distraídamente su celular con sus zapatos ya cambiados.

Nozomi sonrió levemente. Últimamente había logrado que Eli abriera un poco de sí al acercarse más a él, pero seguía siendo distante y frío, aunque ella sabía que era un método que él usaba como caparazón. Cuando terminó de intercambiar su calzado se acercó al rubio y en cuanto él la miró, ella le dio a cambio una sonrisa. Ambos salieron y por primera vez se acompañaban mutuamente a casa.

.

-Volví…- dijo en eco la chica al entrar a su casa, la luz estaba apagada y lo único que podía ver era un pasillo que terminaba en escaleras con puertas en los laterales, suspiró y sonrió con resignación para sí misma, -Es broma- le dijo a nadie en especial.

Se sacó los zapatos y entró por el oscuro pasillo sin encender la luz, solía tener la luz apagada ya que la hacía sentir más segura de alguna forma. Abrió la segunda puerta a su izquierda y se encontró en la cocina, era algo grande para su gusto, pero no se quejaba mucho ya que para cocinar le venía perfecto todo ese espacio. Caminó hasta el refrigerador donde encontró un único papel morado pegado a este por un magneto en forma de lirio. La luz de luna que entraba por la ventana era lo suficientemente potente para permitir leer lo que decía.

 _Nozomi, tu padre y yo llegaremos tarde por cuestiones de trabajo, por lo que no nos esperes despierta. Te dejé la cena en el microondas, por si tienes hambre. -Mamá_

La chica suspiró y caminó hasta el microondas como había indicado su madre, como lo esperaba, vio dentro y se encontró con un plato cubierto donde se encontraba la cena que había comido desde hace dos días, la cual era precocinada. Luego de quedarse mirándole desvió la mirada y procedió a calentar su cena.

.

Eli volvió a su departamento como cada día y tan pronto entró a su hogar su nariz quedó inundada por el olor que desprendía la cocina. Hipnotizado fue encaminado al origen del olor chocando por accidente con una mesa y casi botando una foto familiar que fue capaz de rescatar, suspiró ya consiente de sus acciones y vio la foto, era él de niño sonriendo junto a un infante, eran él y su hermana. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen.

Pronto su padre se asomó desde la sala y regañó al chico por entrar a la casa con los zapatos aún puestos, todavía no lograba adaptarse a las costumbres japonesas. La madre lo saludó como de costumbre y aprovechando el momento lo molestó un poco haciendo que su hijo se sonrojara. Luego de hablar un poco con sus padres sobre su día, cenaron y cada quien se fue por su lado. El padre fue a terminar un trabajo a su oficina y Eli junto a su madre se quedaron limpiando los trastes.

-¿Algo que te preocupe, Elichike?- preguntó la madre al ver el ceño fruncido del chico. Eli suspiró, su madre lo lee como un libro abierto.

-¿Sabías que Otonoki está por cerrar sus puertas?- respondió con una pregunta el rubio sin quitar la vista del plato que secaba. No valía la pena mentirle a aquella mujer que él llamaba madre.

-Si…- respondió la progenitora con un tono un tanto triste. -Pero que no te afecte, tu solo disfruta tu estadía en esa vieja escuela, me hizo feliz tanto a tu abuela como a mí que escogieras esa preparatoria. Sé que Arisa también hubiera postulado allí, pero quizás ya no este para entonces…- suspiró la mujer.

Eli dejó el plato que limpiaba a un lado y se acercó a su madre abrazándola.

-No dejare que cierren la escuela, significa mucho para ti, ¿No? Si es así me esforzare a que siga en pie- dijo en un tono tranquilizante.

-Has crecido, Elichike- sonrió la rubia mayor -Y pensar que antes no me llegabas ni al hombro- dijo al sentir el mentón de su hijo en la cabeza.

-Cállate- dijo haciendo un mohín el rubio quien estaba sonrojado.

.

Sonó el timbre del microondas dando a conocer que la cena ya estaba lista. Nozomi solo acompañada del sonido de los palillos chocando contra el plato y el tic tac del reloj, cenó tranquilamente sin expresión destacable en el rostro. Luego de cenar agradeció la comida y fue a la cocina a lavar el único plato ocupado para luego dejarlo secar y salir de la cocina apagando la luz.

La verdad estaba acostumbrada a ello, llegar a casa sin que haya nadie y comer comida precocinada para cenar, pero no dejaba de ser algo solitario. Le entristecía ese sentimiento de vacío en el pecho y tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual aprendió a cocinar, poder comer una cena recién preparada en casa la hacía extrañamente feliz, pero no era lo suficiente para llenar ese vacío, así que en un tiempo dejo de hacerlo.

Se dio una ducha mientras pensaba en lo sucedido en el día, recordar el rostro de Eli sonrojado y molesto hizo que una sonrisa apareciese en su rostro. Estar con él eliminaba su sentimiento de soledad, la hacía feliz molestarlo y burlarse de él, ver sus mejillas rojas mientras aparta la mirada… Nozomi paró el agua de la ducha y se golpeó las mejillas suavemente con sus manos _-Deja de pensar en cosas extrañas-_ se dijo a sí misma.

Salió del baño y se vistió con su pijama, peinó su cabello en una única coleta dejando que su cabello cayera por su hombro. Mientras lo peinaba y secaba miró la hora confirmando que todavía era bastante temprano para ir a dormir, por lo que al dejar el peine de lado se dispuso a estudiar un par de horas. Cuando el cansancio y aburrimiento le fueron ganando, dejó de estudiar y ordenó su mochila para el siguiente día para luego recostarse y leer hasta que ganó el sueño y cayó profundamente dormida.

 _-Me pregunto si lograré hacerme amiga de Ayase-kun-_ fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de dormir.

.

Eli se despertó nuevamente en la madrugada, no sabía muy bien por qué se despertaba tan temprano si en Rusia se podía quedar en cama hasta el mediodía. _-¿El cambio de temperatura será?-_ se dijo al notar su pecho sudado. Salió de la cama y se sacó su polera sin más, no le gustaba sentir el sudor en el cuerpo. Como cada mañana apagó su lámpara de noche y aprovechando la hora llamó a su hermana nuevamente quien se quejó de lo sobreprotector que era al llamarla tan seguido.

Suspiró luego de terminar la llamada y se tiró en su cama mirando el techo. Sin saber el porqué, la imagen de Nozomi le vino a la mente. Con ella alrededor a pesar de su afán por molestarlo, se sentía cómodo junto a ella. Todavía no sabía muy bien la razón por la cual aceptó y optó por esperarla el día anterior para ir juntos a casa, quizás haya sido la mirada solitaria que le había dado los días anteriores cuando se despedían o quizás el mohín que le dio cuando se lo preguntó. Esa mirada inquietante pero reconfortante que le daba, su cabello de aspecto suave y brillante, su piel pálida y tersa… miró la mano con la cual había tomado la suya la semana anterior, su piel era suave y delicada… Eli se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y con el rostro totalmente sonrojado empezó a sacudirlo repetidamente y a golpearse las mejillas con las manos. _-¡No te conviertas en un pervertido como tu hermano!-_ se decía mentalmente, sin embargo no le funcionó de nada ya que siguió pensando en ella. _-Su sonrisa…-_ por alguna razón lo que más le llamaba la atención sobre ella era su sonrisa, dejando de lado sus inquietantes ojos, por su puesto. La sonrisa de la chica tenía distintas facetas, desde molestosa a felicidad o desde curiosa a calidez, pero la que más le inquietaba era esa sonrisa vacía que le daba cada vez que hablaba sobre ella, como lo hizo cuando le preguntó acerca de su sueño. Hizo como si no se diera cuenta de ello, pero le inquietaba esa sonrisa, no le gustaba. Le gustaba más su sonrisa verdadera, le dolió ver de nuevo esa sonrisa cuando la dejó en su casa, una sonrisa solitaria, una sonrisa que decía estar bien pero combinada con unos ojos que parecieran estar aguantando las lágrimas…

-Pareces pensativo, Elichike- comentó una voz frente a él, Eli se vio confundido, ya que estaba sentado en una silla en la sala. _-¿Cuándo salí de mi habitación?-_ pensó algo confundido mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta también que todavía estaba sin polera lo que lo avergonzó ligeramente.

-Eh…

-Andas en las nubes, hijo- dijo su padre poniendo su mano sobre su hombro desnudo. -Oh… veo que sigues haciendo ejercicio- empezó a toquetear sus brazos y abdomen al ver lo duro que estaba.

-¡¿Q-Que haces?!- dijo avergonzado el hijo a lo que obtuvo como respuesta las risas burlonas de sus padres. Suspiró.

.

Nozomi despertó más temprano que de costumbre, pensó que se debía a que se había dormido temprano igualmente, pero a pesar de estar despierta esperó unos minutos en el calor de su cama antes de levantarse realmente. Se desperezó y mientras tallaba su ojo apagó la alarma justo antes de que empezara a sonar.

Media dormida se cambió de ropa a su uniforme y con un bostezo se encaminó lentamente al baño, en donde lavó su cara para despertarse y peinó su cabello en su característico peinado de dos coletas bajas. Cuando salió del baño vio desde arriba de la escalera la entrada, en la cual podía hacerse notar dos pares más de zapatos. Esto la dejó curiosa y miró ligeramente la puerta de la habitación de sus padres que se encontraba entre abierta.

Caminó hasta el lugar y al abrir se encontró con una elegante mujer de cabello violeta que se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta recién abierta, pero notando ver entrar a la joven desde el espejo en el cual se estaba arreglando. Sus ojos turquesa se encontraron con los verdes de su hija, y al cruzar miradas la mayor sonrió ligeramente dándose la media vuelta.

-Nozomi, buenos días- sonrió cariñosamente.

-Bu-buenos días…- saludó torpemente la adolescente. _-¿No se suponía que trabajarían temprano? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-_ se preguntaba mentalmente la chica al ver a su madre en casa, no era que le molestaba el hecho de ver a sus padres después de como nueve días, sus horarios eran muy apretados y casi nunca concordaban en casa, por lo que si tuviera que definirlo en una cosa sería sorpresa.

-¿Ni siquiera un abrazo como saludo?- dijo la mujer extendiendo sus brazos a la chica, quien sin pensarlo mucho y algo torpe caminó a su madre para abrazarla con fuerza. Sin saber mucho la razón sus ojos se humedecieron, pero antes de que las lágrimas cayeran, fueron detenidas por las cálidas manos de la mujer. -Pareces una niña, cariño- dijo en un tono burlón, pero con un toque maternal.

-Es porque lo soy- dijo restregando su mejilla en el pecho de su madre. Se encontraba muy feliz al verla, no pasaban mucho tiempo juntas y era algo milagroso encontrársela una mañana durante día de semana.

-Tu padre debe estar abajo preparando el desayuno, ¿Vamos?- dijo su madre en un susurro después de un silencio un poco prolongado, a lo que Nozomi se limitó a asentir.

Mientras desayunaban, Nozomi se enteró de que sus padres habían obtenido un tiempo libre que decidieron usar en estar junto a su hija a lo que la chica se alegró bastante, pero esa pequeña felicidad se nubló al saber que se tendrían que ir pronto por una reunión de trabajo. Se disculparon más de la cuenta y a pesar de que Nozomi dijo que no se preocuparan, un pequeño vacío volvía a instalarse en su corazón.

Tan pronto como sus padres salieron por la puerta sintió como el calor de la casa bajaba a ser frío como normalmente lo es. Sabía que ellos trabajaban para darle lo mejor a su hija, aun cuando llegaban totalmente agotados del trabajo no dudaban en ponerla sobre su propio descanso, ella se hizo ciega a las ojeras mal maquilladas de sus padres mientras desayunaban, así también como a las cada vez más visibles arrugas que adornaban sus rostros cada vez que sonreían. A veces desearía que descansaran en lugar de satisfacerla a ella.

Perdida en sus propios pensamientos lavó sus dientes y salió del hogar a pesar de que ese día no le tocaba ir a ayudar al templo decidió darse una vuelta por el lugar mientras todavía tenía algo de tiempo antes de ir a clases.

.

-Elichike, ¿Puedes ir a botar estas cajas?- dijo la madre del nombrado quien, por cierto, estaba rojo como si se tratara de un tomate mientras trataba de escapar de su padre quien lo perseguía.

-¡S-Si!- dijo mientras tomaba las cajas y apresurado se ponía los zapatos y salía del departamento dejando la puerta semi abierta.

-¿Se habrá dado cuenta?- preguntó con una sonrisa inocente su madre asomándose desde la sala.

-Déjalo, será divertido cuando vuelva- se rio el mayor restándole importancia mientras leía un diario sentado en la mesa. Se llevó a la boca su taza y se dio cuenta de que no había contenido. -Eve, ¿me traerías más café?

-Lo pensaré- respondió la mujer para luego reír ante la cara de su esposo.

.

Eli, todavía con la cara roja, refunfuñaba y maldecía por lo bajo a sus padres por ponerlo en situaciones así. De verdad que disfrutaban en molestarlo como le diera a lugar, desde siempre había sido así, e incluso le pegaron el hábito a sus hermanos quienes lo molestaban de igual o peor manera, en especial su hermano mayor. Recordarlo se dio cuenta que no lo había llamado y se anotó mentalmente hacerlo. Entonces se empezó a dar cuenta de algo.

Miró a su alrededor donde la gente en los pasillos se le había quedado viendo y se preguntaba la razón, pero solo bastó una mirada y los ahuyentó, le quitó importancia al asunto y salió a la calle, en donde se encontraba un basurero del tamaño adecuado para botar las cajas.

Se sintió mejor al sentir el frío en los poros de la cara y se enderezó de mejor manera, dejó las cajas a un lado del contenedor y se estiró, claro, antes de darse cuenta la cantidad de personas que lo miraban, en su mayoría jóvenes que iban a clase en escuelas más alejadas a las que iban a tomar el tren y padres junto a sus hijos, aunque de igual manera había uno que otro mayor paseando por la calle. Nuevamente bastó una mirada para que lo dejaran de ver, pero entonces se dio cuenta del frío especifico que sentía de cintura hacia arriba. Bajó la vista y se había percatado de que había salido de su casa sin polera y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza inmovilizándolo. Antes de salir corriendo nuevamente hacia el interior una voz interrumpió su huida.

-¿A-Ayase-kun?- la voz se escuchó entrecortada y algo débil, con sudor frío cayendo por la frente se dio vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con Nozomi, quien estaba igual de sonrojada que el rubio.

 _-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE AQUÍ?!-_ Pensó empezando a entrar en pánico. -O-Oh, To-Tojo-san, B-Buenos días- fingió tranquilidad apoyándose casualmente en el basurero. _-¡¿POR QUÉ LE HABLAS ASÍ IDIOTA?!-_ se pegó con la mano la frente.

-Bu-Buenos días- le respondió recorriéndolo con la mirada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su mirada de sorpresa cambió a una burlona. -No sabía que eras exhibicionista, Ayase-kun- se tapó la risa con la mano.

-¡N-No es lo que piensas!- gritó ligeramente agudo el rubio. -E-Esto… Vine a botar unas cajas y-y… _rápido, una excusa-_ Se mataba mentalmente el rubio

-Elichike, te estabas tardando demasiado y…- su madre salió súbitamente del bloque de departamentos quedándose en silencio al ver que su hijo estaba acompañado. -Ara, Elichike no pierde el tiempo, ¿Eh?- sonrió burlonamente pinchándole la espalda con el codo.

Por su parte Eli se había vuelto un bloque de hielo al escuchar a su madre y no se había movido de su sitio ni soltado algún signo de vida en casi dos minutos.

-Este…- Nozomi se asomó por el lado del congelado Eli. -Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tojo Nozomi- sonrió haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Ayase Evelin- saludó de vuelta la mujer. -¿Eres compañera de clase del exhibicionista de mi hijo?- le sonrió con ternura la mujer.

-Uhm- asintió sonriendo de igual manera.

-¿Quieres un café? Hace un poco de frío esta mañana y la escuela empieza en cuarenta minutos… Además, parece que perdimos a Elichike por un rato.

-¿No es mucha molestia?- preguntó algo preocupada la peli morada.

-No, no, después de todo estábamos desayunando- dijo restándole importancia y yendo a la puerta del edificio. -¿Qué dices?- la menor asintió y dispuso a seguirla dejando a Eli detrás.

…

-¡NO SOY EXHIBISIONISTA!- gritó de repente asustando a un par de niños que se le habían acercado y luego de mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que las dos mujeres ya no se encontraban allí. -¿Eh?

* * *

Y este sería el capítulo =w= Bueno, pues que decir, me encanta leer sus reviews. Ains~ Dejen sus opiniones del capítulo, cuando estoy cansada es divertido leerlos y saber que apoyan este fanfic \\(òwó)/ Tambien puedo decir que tengo bastantes otros planeados... en total serían 4 que ya estoy escribiendo (/w\\) Pero probablemente no publique hasta que esta historia y la otra de las madres de las musas que ni siquiera he actualizado (me falta poco para terminar el capítulo, paciencia =n="), bueno pues eso es todo =w= espero sus reviews~

 **Y07:** A todos nos entristece la soledad de Nozomi TT-TT y de a poco lo voy superando :3 estoy a punto de terminar el capítulo =w= pero todavía no estoy en zona segura, además con el tiempo que tengo quizas me tarde más en actualizar y escribir -n- pinches examenes.

 **:** pues tendrás que esperar un par de capítulos más para eso :'v y pues aquí esta lo prometido :3

 **CuttingEdge19** **:** El pobre Eli podría reemplazar a Thomas, sería el mejor tren del mundo. Chocolate es como la marca patentada de ese pinche ruso sexy :'v no se como no tiene acné :V y espero que haya sido así =W=

~(oo~) Avance sexy (~oo)~

-¿Miembros de la mafia rusa?

.

(...) se escuchó un golpe seco, que fue la mano del rubio impactando contra su propia frente _-¿Después de escuchar **eso** es lo único que dices? ¡Idiota! Morirás virgen._

.

-¿Por qué alejas a todo el mundo de ti?

.

-¿Por qué sonríes ahora?

-Pienso que fue buena idea acercarme a ti, eso es todo.

.

-¿Practicas algún deporte? Tu madre había mencionado algo como eso…

-¿Qué te dijo?

.

-… Me gustaría verte bailar

.

.

 **Capítulo 6: "Conversación personal"**

Nos vemos~ \\(^3^)


	6. Conversación Personal

Actualización~ (~=w=)~ Hola! -w- Aquí les traigo el capítulo de hoy y... pues no tengo nada que se me ocurra decir ahora así que... Lean las notas de abajo, les tengo una sorpresa~ Los dejo con el capítulo \\(owo)/

* * *

-Tu familia es interesante- se reía Nozomi caminando al lado del rubio quien ahora estaba vestido decentemente para ir a clase. -No me esperaba que tus padres fueran así, _Elichike_ -kun- le sonrió con burla. El rubio fue molestado el triple de lo normalmente establecido y se encontraba con la mirada baja y sonrojado hasta las orejas caminando con desgano y su bolso colgando de su hombro.

-N-No me llames así- bufó el rubio mirando al lado opuesto. -¿Y qué creías que eran?

-Hm…- Nozomi puso su dedo índice en su barbilla con mirada perdida, una idea vino a su mente y le sonrió tiernamente al menor. -¿Miembros de la mafia rusa?

-¿De qué me ves?- se quejó el rubio ahora con la imagen de sus padres portando armas de fuego.

-Es broma- dijo restándole importancia haciendo el gesto con la mano sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. -Conque tienes hermanos, ¿Eh? Eso no me lo esperaba.

-Sí, uno mayor y una menor. Vendrán de visita durante la Golden Week y mi hermana próximamente vendrá a vivir aquí también- comentó con una sonrisa el chico. Nozomi lo miraba con una sonrisa. -¿Qué?

-Tienes cara de hermano sobreprotector.

-Cállate- gruñó. -Hablamos demasiado sobre mi familia, hablemos sobre la tuya. ¿Tienes hermanos?- otra vez, esa sonrisa vacía. -…Si es que quier- lo interrumpió.

-No, soy hija única- dejó de mirarlo y fijó su vista en el camino. -Mis padres no disponen del tiempo suficiente para criar un segundo hijo por su trabajo y prácticamente me crie yo sola, me mudo bastante entre ciudades debido al trabajo que te dije sobre mis padres, por lo que nunca tuve un hogar establecido y por lo mismo no tengo amigos- dijo con una mirada indescifrable en la cara.

A Nozomi no le gustaba hablar de sus padres, por lo que con solo decir aquella información se sintió nerviosa, pues quien conocía la historia de ella siempre ponía cara de lastima, pero eso no hacía más que molestar a la chica. Ahora se sentía nerviosa, pues no podía ver la reacción de Eli, quien había guardado silencio como si estuviera pensando en algo.

-… Eso explica el dialecto Kansai- dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio entre ambos, segundos después se escuchó un golpe seco, que fue la mano del rubio impactando contra su propia frente _-¿Después de escuchar_ _ **eso**_ _es lo único que dices? ¡Idiota! Morirás virgen._

Los pensamientos del chico se vieron interrumpidos por la ligera y agradable risa de la mayor ante el comentario del chico, ella esperaba una disculpa o una compasión de su parte como hacía la gente normal de costumbre, pero la respuesta no pudo ser mejor y más ridícula que esa.

-De verdad eres interesante, Ayase Eli-kun- dijo entre risas la peli morada secándose una lagrima traviesa que se escapaba por su ojo debido a la misma.

-Eh… ¿Gracias?- respondió el confundido rubio, obteniendo más risas de parte de la mayor a lo que el rubio se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió.

 _-Esa sonrisa me gusta más-_ fue lo que pensó mientras seguía caminando junto a la ahora sonriente Nozomi.

.

Las clases de la mañana transcurrieron pacíficamente, tuvieron un examen en el cual Nozomi y Eli combatieron en quien terminaría primero, cosa que ya se había convertido en algo habitual entre ambos, pero no sirvió de nada, pues como siempre terminaron en un empate. Los compañeros de clases al ver como Nozomi y Eli convivían, trataron de acercarse nuevamente al rubio, quien los rechazó fríamente, otra vez. Esto fue algo que Nozomi notó y fue lo que le preguntó durante el almuerzo.

-¿Por qué alejas a todo el mundo de ti?- preguntó fingiendo indiferencia luego de terminar de almorzar, ahora se encontraba barajando sus cartas sobre el pasto.

Algo curioso es que cuando Eli le preguntó acerca de sus cartas a Nozomi, este se mostró abierto a lo que ella le decía y no la juzgó por creer en ellas, pero tampoco mostró mucho de su opinión, cosa que acomodó a la chica de cierta forma y le permitió usar sus cartas libremente.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- respondió seco el chico, su tono de voz decía que estaba ligeramente molesto, pero no ocultó algo que Nozomi notó, y eso fue la mirada herida del chico al preguntarle.

-Porque parece herirte- contestó simplemente mientras daba vuelta las primeras tres cartas del mazo. -…- suspiró ante lo mostrado y volvió a barajar sus cartas.

-No me hiere- contestó rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

-Te contradices, Ayase-kun- sonrió de lado la mayor.

-Tu eres igual, también alejas a la gente. Sin mencionar la sonrisa falsa que pones- soltó el irritado chico. Nozomi sonrió al ver que el chico lo había notado, cosa que extrañó aún más al mismo. -¿Por qué sonríes ahora?

-Pienso que fue buena idea acercarme a ti, eso es todo- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro haciendo sonrojar al rubio, cosa que no notó pues volteaba nuevamente las cartas, mostrando "The Sun" y "The Moon" en dos cartas que giró. Volvió a tomarlas y a mezclarlas en el mazo.

-…- El chico no contestó, siguió comiendo y mirando de reojo a la chica. _-Puede ser irritante a veces, pero supongo que su obstinación es algo bueno-_ pensó llevando los palillos a su boca. Respiró profundamente la tibia brisa que se hacía sentir en el aire. Los cerezos terminaron de florecer y ya no quedaba rosado en ellos, sin embargo, el viento hacía silbar sus ramas y hojas de forma relajante, y el silencio que había durante esa hora solo aumentaba la tranquilidad. Un bostezo travieso se escapó de parte de Eli, que apresuró en tapar con su antebrazo.

-¿Cansado?- le sonrió la peli morada que había dejado sus cartas de lado y se había acomodado en el tronco de un sakura que los cubría del sol.

-Uhm- respondió simplemente. A Eli le sorprendía la naturalidad en como hablaban ahora, claro que obviando el hecho de que Eli seguía cerrándose a muchas cosas, pero Nozomi no se quedaba atrás, pues esa aura misteriosa que la rodeaba, además de nunca comentar nada de sí misma se le hacía extraño al chico, por lo que lo que le contó en la mañana sobre su familia lo sorprendió de cierta forma. -Tojo-san.

-¿Hm?- respondió suavemente la joven, que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados centrada en escuchar todo a su alrededor, si se concentraba lo suficiente lograría escuchar la respiración de su acompañante, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro que estaba acostumbrada a poner.

 _-No se vaya a dormir mientras le hablo…-_ pensó el chico mirando de forma inquisitiva a la chica frente a él. Se había sentado bajo el sakura vecino al cual se encontraba la chica dejando una distancia de unos dos metros entre ellos. -¿Por qué me contaste sobre tus padres ahora?- le preguntó directamente. -En la mañana- se corrigió.

-Me pareció un intercambio justo, pues conocí a tus padres, pensé que debía contarte sobre los míos…- respondió la chica para luego abrir los ojos. -¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-A que no sueles hablar de ti. Prácticamente lo único que sabía sobre tu vida hasta ayer era que te gusta leer el tarot y tomar siestas.

-Pareciera que me ves como una anciana- murmuró haciendo un mohín la mayor.

-¿No lo eres?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlesca, ganándose una mirada ligeramente molesta de la mayor a lo que sonrió de lado.

-Que malo- dijo cruzándose de brazos a la altura del pecho. -Pero supongo que tienes razón, no suelo hablar mucho, al menos con gente de nuestra edad. En el templo suelo hablar con las demás sacerdotisas además de los visitantes frecuentes que son en mayoría gente mayor- dijo mirando pensativa el cielo.

.

Durante la tarde no pasó mucho más además de un trabajo en grupo que Nozomi y Eli hicieron juntos -compitiendo como siempre- y entregaron en poco tiempo, por lo que el profesor los dejó irse un poco más temprano, tiempo que usaron en ir a por unos parfait a petición de la mayor.

-Gracias por la comida~- soltó en un suspiro Eli luego de terminar su parfait familiar de chocolate. -Estuvo delicioso.

-A veces me pregunto a donde va a caer todo ese chocolate- comentó la chica llevándose a la boca su propia cuchara con helado, en cambio del rubio, ella apenas llevaba la mitad de su parfait de tamaño regular.

-Para los postres tengo un estomago aparte- dijo el chico restándole importancia mientras jugaba con su cuchara.

-Suenas como una chica- se burló la peli morada riéndose con la cuchara todavía en la boca.

-Mi metabolismo es bueno, así que no engordo. ¿Mejor?- bufó el chico levemente sonrojado.

-Eso explica los músculos- dijo pensativa la chica recordando lo sucedido esa mañana.

-A-Ah, O-Olvida eso- dijo nerviosamente sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-¿Practicas algún deporte? Tu madre había mencionado algo como eso…

-¿Qué te dijo?- respondió rápidamente el rubio sacando a Nozomi de sus recuerdos. Cuando lo miró nuevamente se sintió intimidada ante la penetrante mirada del chico, estaba molesto, bastante. La peli morada apoyó un dedo en su barbilla y recordó aquella mañana.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Cuando entré al hogar Ayase me esperaba algo occidental y no estaba equivocada, pues tanto la cocina, como la sala y el inmueble eran de ese estilo, un toque moderno, pero con detalles antiguos, era un agradable panorama. Parecía cálido y hogareño, muy diferente al lugar en el que duermo._

 _-Siento la interrupción- dije como costumbre antes de sacarme los zapatos y entrar a la casa._

 _-No te preocupes, pasa- sonrió amablemente la madre de Ayase-kun. Noté más en sus facciones y encontré varias similitudes físicas con su hijo, pero su cabello rubio era ligeramente más claro que el de él y sus ojos son de un profundo azul como los del rubio, pero menos frívolos, su manera de actuar era completamente opuesta a la de su hijo._

 _Pasé a la sala y me senté en el sillón donde me indicó la madre de mi rubio compañero y paseé más mi vista por el departamento, vi algo que llamó mi atención, y eso fue que en la pared había bastantes fotos de la familia, se sintió algo extraño pues una de las únicas fotos que tengo con mis padres es solo una y se encontraba en el salón, pero acá estaba lleno de fotos en familia. Noté también que Ayase-kun no era el hijo único, pues en bastantes fotos se encuentra tomado de la mano con una niña unos años menor que él, aunque en la mayoría de las fotos el mismo chico no sobrepasaba los trece años. Se veía muy diferente a lo normal, ya que en todas las fotos sonreía ampliamente, aunque había una que otra en la que un chico mayor que él, su hermano supuse, rubio como el Ayase que conocía, pero con el pelo afirmado en una coleta baja y notablemente más largo que el suyo, se veía molestándolo y este tenía una mirada irritada similar a la que pone cuando se burlaba de él._

 _Pronto se escuchó un portazo desde la entrada y vi entrar a un sonrojado rubio por la puerta todavía sin polera, debía decir que tenía buen cuerpo, con abdominales marcados y brazos bien trabajados, al verlo por primera vez no pude evitar sonrojarme, el uniforme no es muy pegado al cuerpo y el suele llevarlo ligeramente holgado por lo que nunca noté sus músculos, fue bastante vergonzoso encontrárselo semi desnudo en la calle…_

 _-¿E-Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó algo sorprendido al verme, pero antes de poder responderle su madre me ganó._

 _-Yo la invité, estabas ahí- le reclamó su madre saliendo de la cocina con unas tazas de café sobre una bandeja de plata._

 _-O-Oh, cierto- susurró rascando su mejilla._

 _-Ayase-kun- le llamé la atención a lo que me miró algo confundido. -No es que quiera perturbar tu mañana, pero si no te pones polera puedes enfermarte- le dije con una sonrisa inocente a lo que él se sonrojó fuertemente._

 _-A-Ah, iré al baño._

 _-… Hace tiempo que no lo veía tan animado- suspiró la señora Ayase viendo como su hijo desaparecía por un pequeño pasillo._

 _-¿No es así normalmente?- pregunté algo curiosa._

 _-Bueno, si te refieres a lo de alterarse fácilmente sí, pero…- su mirada se volvió nostálgica mirando las fotos a su alrededor. -Luego de lo que pasó en su última competencia no ha vuelto a ser el mismo…_

 _~Fin del Flashback~_

-No mucho- conservó la calma. -Sobre una última competencia, pero no más que eso- el joven ante lo dicho pareció relajarse nuevamente y suspiró fuertemente.

-Te lo diré si no te burlas- dijo jugando con su cuchara, parecía estar inmerso en sus recuerdos y su mirada parecía vacía, o confundida.

-No lo haré- respondió, para la sorpresa del chico, seriamente.

-Yo bailaba ballet ruso- soltó mirando por la ventana. -Pero ya no lo hago.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó la ahora curiosa chica.

-No importa cuánto me esfuerce, nunca lograré algo para lo que no nací- dijo con clara frustración en la voz. -Eso es todo- apretó los puños sobre la mesa y se quedó viendo el exterior por un rato.

-… Me gustaría verte bailar- comentó la chica rompiendo el silencio que había nacido. Ante las palabras el chico algo confundido en un inicio, se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Por qué? Te dije que ya lo dejé- dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventana fingiendo indiferencia.

-Lo tsundere no te queda- murmuró por lo bajo la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada~- respondió con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro. -Quiero ver bailar a Ayase-kun, porque es parte de ti- lo miró a los ojos. -Ya dije que quería conocerte.

-…- Eli miró de reojo a la chica encontrándose con aquellos orbes verdes que tanto le intrigaban, le dolía hablar de su pasado incluso con su propia familia, pero de alguna forma con mirar sus ojos todo le parecía externo. Esa chica es peligrosa. -Lo pensaré- dijo quitando la mirada de la chica, quien infló las mejillas con molestia en un gesto bastante infantil que Eli pudo apreciar por el reflejo de la chica en el vidrio de la ventana, a lo que sonrió ligeramente.

* * *

Jeje... Eli quiere ser como Maki, le nace x3 espero que les haya gustado el capítulo~ me encanta leer sus reviews~ los quiero 3 (corazón gei para ustedes). Si tienen una opinión no duden en dejarla (/w\\) (y porqué no, una idea porque ando en sequía cerebral) Y eso bue -w- Puede que me demore un poco más en publicar ya que ando en epoca de pruebas uwu pinche octubre... Ya mejor no les sigo molestando, les dejo los comentarios y el avance sexy... claro de que no venga una sorpresa antes êwê

 **Kohitsura Tru:** Una Tru-chan salvaje al ataque! xD Pues si continúo :c y haste un perfil para stalkearte~ Saludos a ti tambien 3 êwê

 **nozelichi:** A todos les gusta un rubio semi desnudo ewe #TodosConNonTan uwu pero no pasa nada! Un buen ruso le llenara la soledad en su corazón. Pues yo tambien lo espero~

 **CuttingEdge19:** Corrompete con los abdominales del sexy Elicchi 7u7 todos saben que quiere ser el activo pero al pobre no le sale uwu Ains~ pues me esforzaré por escribir pronto los proximos capítulos~

~(oo~) Avance sexy (~oo)~

-¿Qué hace Tojo-san aquí?

.

(...) un pequeño calor subió a sus mejillas y su corazón dio un pequeño latido, cosa que le llamó la atención pues no reconocía aquel sentimiento extraño que calentaba su pecho.

.

-Ayase-kun, por si las dudas solo quiero embarazarme dos veces.

.

-N-Nozomi- murmuró el rubio.

.

 _-me gustaría entenderte._

.

 _-Eres injusto, Ayase-kun._

.

.

 **Capítulo 7: "Hablemos de ti"**

 _...Oye, oye psst todavía no te vayas..._

...

-¡Eres un inmaduro!

-¡Tu eres un soso y aburrido!

-N-No se peleen...

.

.

 **Capítulo 6.5: "EXTRA!: Oso v/s Lobo, la Pajarita intermediaria"**

Nos vemos~ \\(^3^)


	7. Oso vs Lobo, la Pajarita intermediaria

Buenaaas~ (owo)/ pues les cuento algo curioso: se suponía que ayer publicaría este capítulo pero como que apenas llegué a mi casa me quedé dormida ;n; ahora mismo arriesgo mi vida subiendolo mientras estoy en clases =w= pues aquí les traigo el capítulo de hoy òwó Este capítulo es un extra del trío de UmiHonoKoto que se me ocurrió a influencia del segundo capítulo del manga School Idol Diary, sin mucho más que agregar abajito les dejo unas notitas extra, nos leemos~ =w=

P.D: Contiene KotoUmi, un ligero HonoKoto y UmiHono, pero principalmente el primero =w=

* * *

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?! Solo tenías que hacer la tarea, ahora tendrás que hacer el doble de deberes que uno hace normalmente durante la Golden Week, ¿Sabes qué significa?- regañaba el peli azul al castaño, desde otra perspectiva podría considerarse hasta algo cómico del cómo estaban.

Se encontraban en la casa del sermoneado castaño, específicamente en su habitación, aunque de seguro en el piso de abajo se escuchaba la que le llegaba al pobre, ni sus padres le reclamaban tanto, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a aquel panorama que hasta su hermano menor ignoraba en casos así. El chico se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernas en un cojín con la cabeza gacha, tenía las manos en sus rodillas encogiéndose levemente mientras era regañado por su mejor amigo, quien estaba parado de brazos cruzados frente a él, con un aura algo peligrosa rodeándole, mientras que en la distancia la única mujer del trío se encontraba tomando su té mientras intercalaba su mirada entre el castaño y el peli azul, esto podría terminar de forma peligrosa y lo sabía, pues ya uno había salido con un ojo morado en alguna ocasión por las peleas de siempre.

El castaño debía unas tareas pendientes del mes el cual tenía que entregarlas ese día, cosa que no hizo y que por lo mismo tendría que hacer esa tarea, más la que entregan en la Golden Week y sumado a tarea extra, además de su trabajo en la panadería tenía poco de vacaciones ese año…

-V-Vamos Umi-kun… No es para tanto- sonrió nerviosamente el chico levantando ligeramente la mirada, cosa que se borró completamente al ver la tensa mirada de su amigo.

-¿"No es para tanto"?- dijo pisando nerviosamente con el pie tratando de liberar su impaciencia, el castaño juraría ver una vena sobresaltando de su sien. -¡Tú mismo dijiste que nos esforzáramos para tener toda la semana libre! ¡No cumples ni tus propias metas!- explotó el mayor de los tres.

-¡No es como si tu fueras perfecto, niño inteligente! Además, ¡¿Por qué me regañas?! ¡Ni que fueras mi madre! Solo sabes regañar esto y aquello, "Haces mal esto", "Así no se hace", "Deberías estudiar más"- se defendió Honoka mientras se ponía de pie parándose de frente al peli azul, reflejando tanta molestia como el otro chico en ese momento, Kotori ya sentía que esto se volvería una lucha sangrienta y pensaba que ya debería intervenir, pero antes de poder decir nada el castaño se adelantó. -¡Si solo sabes regañar te saldrán arrugas en la frente! ¡Eres un tacaño y un amargado!

Esas palabras cayeron como piedras sobre el ambiente, y Honoka se dio cuenta tarde de ello, puesto a que cuando notó lo que había dicho al ver a Umi vio como una peligrosa aura lo rodeaba y completamente enojado lo miraba a la cara.

-¡Al menos no tenía miedo a la gente disfrazada en Halloween a los 11 años!- lo incriminó.

-¡Pues tú le tenías miedo a los conejos a los trece!

-¡Eso es porque su mirada me daba miedo!

-¡Y a mí me dices infantil!

 _-Se desviaron del tema…-_ pensó la pajarita sintiendo una gota de sudor correr por su mejilla. -Ah… Cálmense por favor…- Trató de decir la chica sin efecto debido a que los dos seguían discutiendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Sabía cómo eran esos dos, después de todo son amigos de la infancia y Kotori más que nadie sabía sobre lo infantil que puede llegar a ser Umi y lo competitivo que podía llegar a ser Honoka. Pero también era preocupante que por cosas así antes terminaban tirados en el suelo peleándose a puños.

-¡Honoka! ¡Escúchame cuando te estoy hablando!

-No te escucho, lalalalala- se tapaba los oídos el castaño mientras se sentaba en la pequeña mesa en la cual estaban comiendo antes de que todo empezara, sobre esta había un platillo con manjuus, del cual solo quedaba uno y Honoka rápidamente se lo llevó a la boca, pero después de sentir el sabor de este se arrepintió en seguida. Tanto Honoka como Kotori sintieron como la habitación bajó diez grados en unos segundos, y al dirigir la mirada al peli azul se supo rápidamente la razón.

-Ese… era mi manjuu…- dijo con tristeza Umi para luego cambiar a un aura completamente furiosa y tomar al castaño del cuello haciendo que este se levantara hasta unos centímetros por arriba del piso.

-L-Lo siento…- trató inútilmente de calmar al mayor, sabiendo aun así que sería inútil debido a que le había "expropiado" el privilegio de comer tu comida favorita recién cocinada. -Convenceré a mi padre que te prepare más así que…

-Me la pagaras enano…- le interrumpió el peli azul con un tono de voz innatural en alguien calmado como era normalmente.

-¡No soy un enano!- gruñó el castaño para luego encogerse al sentir como la tensión en el puño de su amigo se apretaba en su camisa, haciéndole soltar un chillido muy poco varonil.

-¡U-Umi-kun!- levantó la voz la menor del grupo, haciendo que el nombrado detuviera su puño levantado en dirección al oji azul quien tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados.

-¡Me voy a casa!- dijo de nueva cuenta el chico tomando su bolso que descansaba sobre la cama del castaño y se la subió al hombro, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos se dirigió a la puerta. -Kotori, gracias por ayudarme con la tarea- dijo más calmado, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

-U-Umi-kun…- alcanzó a decir antes de escuchar el portazo, pero ya era inútil, pues el nombrado ya estaba bajando las escaleras. La chica suspiró y miró la ahora cerrada puerta con un poco de tristeza. -… Ya se fue…- pensó en voz alta. Dirigió su mirada a su otro amigo que estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados dando espalda a la puerta, Kotori desde su asiento podía ver el mohín que tenía en el rostro que poco a poco se transformó en un puchero y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Uwaah Kotori-chaaan!- chilló Honoka tirándose sobre la chica mientras la abrazaba desde la cintura, la chica solo pudo sonreír ante la reacción infantil de su amigo. -¡U-Umi-kun piensa que soy un tonto!- sollozaba el chico restregando su rostro en el pecho de su amiga, quien palmeaba su cabeza en un gesto maternal.

 _-Que tierno…-_ se rio internamente la joven. - _Si Umi-kun lo viera así le daría una sonrisa y lo perdonaría…_

-¡Umi-kun es un tonto!- refunfuñó entre lágrimas. -Tonto, tonto tonto…- decía en una especie de mantra extraño. -¡Pero quien dice "tonto" primero es más tonto aún!- ya había dejado de llorar pero las lágrimas todavía se asomaban por sus ojos.

-Tranquilo Honoka-kun, ya se le pasará mañana tu tranquilo- decía en tono maternal la chica abrazando al castaño por el cuello, el chico aún con un puchero en su rostro asintió. -Seguro está enojado consigo mismo por haberse molestado por algo así- susurró más para sí la chica, sintiendo como un sonrojo se subía a sus mejillas y una sonrisa más amplia se acomodaba en su rostro. Hace tiempo se sentía así, pero prefería dejarlo de lado por ahora, ya que era hora de hacer de mediadora entre los dos infantiles de sus amigos.

.

-¡Hya-men*!- gritó el joven mientras cortaba el aire con su bokken*.

(Hya-men: Kiai o grito que se da al dar un golpe en la cabeza del oponente. Bokken: sable de madera empleado en el Kendo)

El peli azul se encontraba entrenando kendo tarde por la noche en el dojo, su madre le preguntó el porqué de esto ya que era algo que generalmente no hacía debido a que después le costaba más dormir, pero no veía otra forma de desquitarse por culpa del idiota de su mejor amigo lo llegaba a fastidiar a niveles que ni él mismo sabía que podría alcanzar en una simple discusión por un manjuu. Luego de darle la excusa a su madre de que pronto entraría a una competencia lo dejó tranquilo y el volvió a adentrarse en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba peleándose con el castaño si él nunca había golpeado a alguien con intenciones tan infantiles? Aunque ellos desde pequeños que solucionaban las cosas a golpes, aunque solo en contadas ocasiones, últimamente ya no pasaba…

-Pero era mi manjuu…- pensó en voz alta el joven, antes de mover los pies y tajar nuevamente con su sable, siendo interrumpido por la voz de su madre desde su hogar, a un par de metros del dojo.

/Umi, Kotori-chan al teléfono, ¿Le digo que llame después?- El chico se desconcentró al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga tropezándose y cayendo de bruces al piso debido a que se había tropezado con su hakama*. Por suerte su madre no lo vio en tal ridícula posición y se levantó todavía con la nariz roja. -¿Umi?- preguntó nuevamente su madre a lo que el chico se apresuró en ir hasta la puerta.

(Hakama: Pantalón largo de tela gruesa que se usa en el entrenamiento de Kendo y otras artes)

-¡Dile que ya voy!- alzó demasiado la voz para su gusto. Pero poco le importó, ya que después de todo Kotori lo llamaba. Desde hace unos años que sabía lo especial que lo hacía sentir su amiga de la infancia, pero prefería ocultarlo para no poner en peligro la amistad de los tres…

Luego de una ducha rápida se puso el pantalón del pijama y una toalla en el cuello dejando que se secara antes de ponerse su polera dejando a la vista su torso y fue a recibir la llamada.

-K-Kotori, lo siento, estaba entrenando- se excusó rápidamente al tomar el teléfono, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de parte de su madre que se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a los dos jóvenes hablar tranquilos.

/A-Ah- se sobresaltó la chica ante la voz repentina y apresurada de su amigo, pero luego de unos segundos para procesar la información sonrió levemente. -No pasa nada Umi-kun, después de todo te llamé de forma repentina…- le restó importancia la chica para luego darse cuenta de algo que captó su atención. -A todo caso… ¿Por qué entrenando tan tarde? A ti no te gusta entrenar de noche, Umi-kun- preguntó con curiosidad la chica, sabiendo la respuesta.

-A-Ah, eso…- trató de decir nerviosamente el chico buscando una excusa que no llegaba a su mente, la chica sonrió para sí misma mientras se recostaba en su cama y abrazaba su almohada favorita contra el pecho.

/¿Será que estas frustrado por discutir con Honoka-kun?- dijo en tono de burla la chica, sintiendo como la respiración de su amigo se cortaba dándole la razón.

-Uhm…- suspiró simplemente el chico avergonzado, agradecía que la chica no lo estuviera viendo en esos momentos, ya que estaría riéndose de su cara sonrojada. -Si lo sabes no preguntes…- refunfuñó el chico apoyándose en la pared del pasillo y sentándose en el piso para mayor comodidad.

/Jeje- se rio traviesa la chica, risa que hizo sonrojar al chico y hacer que una media sonrisa acomodara su rostro, esa chica siempre lograba tranquilizarla de una u otra forma, mejor que entrenar artes marciales durante la madrugada.

-A todo esto… No es que me desagrade hablar contigo, pero ¿Por qué llamabas?- cambió de tema el peli azul haciendo que la chica reaccionara y su sonrisa se mostrara nuevamente acompañada de un leve sonrojo.

/Hay algo importante que quiero darte mañana, quiero que vengas a mi casa- dijo tiernamente haciendo énfasis en "importante", logrando que de alguna forma el chico sonrojara de nuevo. -Por favor- dijo en un tono suplicante al que nadie se podía negar.

-…- El chico tardó en contestar al haber sido flechado por la imagen de la chica haciendo su típica pose cuando quería algo de alguien, para luego suspirar con resignación y sonreír nuevamente. -Eres injusta, Kotori…- hizo un mohín que hizo reír a la chica. -Iré.

/Gracias, Umi-kun~

Luego de hablar unos minutos más a la menor colgó con la excusa de que tenía que dormir, una corta despedida pasó y el peli azul se quedó con la oreja en la bocina un par de segundos antes de poder reaccionar. Tanto había pasado concentrado en la voz de la chica que se le olvidó completamente preguntarle qué tipo de petición quería hacerle el día siguiente…

.

-Ah, Umi… kun…- saludó la madre de Kotori y directora de la preparatoria Otonokizaka que había abierto la puerta con una sonrisa que se borró rápidamente ante el aspecto del chico, se encontraba pálido, despeinado y con ojeras, síntomas fijos de que no pasó muy buena noche.

-K-Kotori…- trataba de decir el peli azul tratando de recuperar el aliento, pues había salido corriendo de su hogar para llegar temprano a casa de la peli gris, distintas preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza de parte de la chica de ojos dorados, una más vergonzosa que la otra, _-Malditas hormonas-_ pensaba el chico con frustración cuando se removía en su cama aquella noche, y pensar que por una chica podría llegar a terminar así de demacrado…

-E-Esta arriba… En su habitación… pasa- le invitó la progenitora de la pajarita todavía algo impactada por el aspecto del siempre correcto y presentable Umi. El chico simplemente trató de ignorar su mirada y entró al recibidor, donde se sacó sus zapatos dejando una bolsa que trajo a un lado y subió por las conocidas escaleras del hogar Minami.

Apenas subió escuchó la alegre voz de Kotori, -¿Estará hablando por celular?- se preguntó el peli azul sin darse cuenta que apuró el paso hasta llegar a la habitación correspondiente, de la cual en la puerta colgaba un pequeño letrero de pájaro gris con un moño verde. Sin mucho rodeo abrió de golpe la puerta haciendo oscilar el cartel ante la fuerza aplicada.

-¡Umi-kun! Bienveni… ¿do?- lo saludó la peli gris deteniéndose un poco al ver el aspecto demacrado de su amigo. -¿Te pasó algo? Tienes cara de estar enfermo…

Pues la verdad es que sí, la tenía, pero más pálida debió de haber quedado al ver realmente con quien hablaba la peli gris, quien no era nada más ni menos que el idiota de Honoka quien se encontraba abrazándola de la cintura. Obviamente había olvidado completamente que estaba molesto con el castaño al tener toda su mente y espíritu tratando de adivinar qué era lo que quería Kotori, pero ahora que se encontraba en esa situación sus pensamientos empezaron a volar nuevamente.

Tratando de dejar sus celos de lado al ver la cercanía de sus cuerpos, relajó sus puños y bajando la mirada agitó la cabeza hacia los lados y golpeó sus mejillas con las palmas.

-¡Kotoriiii!- gruñó el chico de ojos miel acercándose a paso firme, haciendo que la chica se levantara y retrocediera mientras solo sonreía y reía nerviosamente. -No me habías dicho que Honoka estaría también- le dijo con un tono más acusatorio que molesto, a quien podía engañar, no podía reclamarle nada a la chica.

-¿Eh~?- se hizo la que no sabía nada poniendo un dedo en su mentón. -¿De veras?- sonrió sacando la lengua y pestañeándole al chico, haciéndolo retroceder de inmediato con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Esto…- murmuró el inquieto castaño que se removía nerviosamente en su lugar.

-Honoka…- empezó a decir el joven de ojos miel ahora mirando al castaño que seguía recostado en la cama de la chica, sentado sobre sus rodillas y removiendo sus palmas nerviosamente entre estas. Tenía cara de culpable y arrepentido, cosa que hizo a Umi retroceder unos pasos. _-¿Cómo le digo que no estoy molesto?-_ pensó primero el chico _-Más bien, ¿Cómo le digo que ni si quiera recordaba que estaba molesto?_

-Um…- Trataba de gesticular nerviosamente el chico sin encontrar las palabras, para luego indicar lo que tenía a su lado haciendo que Umi se acercara donde indicó, viendo el cuaderno de su mejor amigo reposando a un lado de la cama, al abrirlo se sorprendió al ver como la mayoría de ejercicios y tarea pendiente estaban maravillosamente avanzados, sorprendido al peli azul que miró con asombro al castaño, recién notando las ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos. -Umi-kun, sobre ayer…

El chico se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, en los cuales el oji miel sonrió y sacó uno de los potes que guardaba en la bolsa de plástico que cargaba consigo y presionando el objeto en la frente del castaño haciendo que este se sobresaltara ante el frío del mismo y saltando hacia atrás, se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared para luego irse de lado y caer directamente al piso de cara.

-Ouch… ¡Me duele! ¡Kotori-chan mi nariz duele! ¡Me tendré que operar!- lloraba como un bebé el castaño con los ojos lagrimosos y la nariz completamente roja pero sin llegar a dejar caer sangre, la chica de cabellera grisácea se acercó rápidamente al oji azul tratando inútilmente de calmarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien…?- Le preguntó amablemente el peli azul con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras extendía su mano al castaño, quien dejó de llorar de inmediato y sonrió como un perro a su dueño y tomó la mano de Umi ayudando a levantarse con esta.

-Tehehe~- rio nerviosamente el castaño ya de pie, rascándose la nuca y mostrando su blanca dentadura.

-Quien pensaría que podrías terminar casi todo en una noche, si te lo propones puedes hacerlo- le dijo en un tono paternal el peli azul, sonriendo con resignación mientras su amigo hacía un puchero.

-No empieces- bufó el chico. -Además Kotori-chan me ayudó- sonrió ampliamente, notando esta vez el ceño fruncido del oji miel al decir que él y Kotori pasaron tiempo juntos, además esto sumado a la forma en la que la chica lo seguía con la mirada, en un segundo todo hizo click en su cabeza y sonrió esta vez más dulcemente. Ya encontraría una manera de aprovecharse de aquella información. -A todo esto Umi-kun, ¿Qué traes allí?- preguntó con curiosidad el castaño de nueva cuenta fijándose en la bolsa que todavía llevaba el peli azul en la mano.

Este sonrió y se sentó en la mesita que había en la habitación y sacó de las bolsas unos pequeños potes de helado de vainilla, frutilla, ron y pasas, chocolate y demás, cosa que hizo brillar tanto los ojos del castaño como los de la peli gris, pues ambos eran fanáticos a los dulces.

Comieron mientras hablaban sobre lo que harían durante la Golden Week, Umi se sorprendió al ver que Honoka de verdad iba en serio de terminar toda su tarea en los primeros días, dejando la mitad de la semana para pasarla juntos, cosa que los alegró a los tres pues ese sería su último año de secundaria y nadie sabía sobre las cosas que podrían pasar en un año o dos.

En un momento dado el castaño captó las miradas indirectas que se daban sus amigos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sin llamar mucho la atención se levantó y caminó tranquilamente a su mochila, luego de hacer lo que quería se acercó a sus amigos por detrás y los juntó a los tres en un abrazo grupal a lo que Kotori rio dulcemente y Umi se sonrojó hasta las orejas mientras reclamaba. Luego de un par de maniobras Honoka logró su cometido de hacer que aquella pareja se acercara más haciendo rozar sus mejillas a lo que se sonrojaron en el acto separándose y, tal como tenía planeado, una alarma con el tono habitual de llamada del castaño empezó a sonar y salió de la habitación para "contestar una llamada" mientras le guiñaba el ojo al peli azul, dándole a entender las intenciones de su amigo.

Unos minutos de silencio se alargaron en la habitación mientras Kotori jugaba con la cucharita de helado mientras trataba en lo posible de intentar que su pecho dejara de palpitar y de que el calor bajara de sus mejillas. Por otro lado, Umi igualmente sonrojado estaba más concentrado ordenando sus pensamientos y pensando en lo que decir a continuación.

-Gracias por lo de hoy…- murmuró el joven en un tono casi audible, pero no imperceptible para la peli gris quien contuvo una risita nerviosa.

-¿A qué te refieres Umi-kun?- Sonrió inocentemente la chica a lo que se ganó una mirada molesta del peli azul. -No es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mis amigos- dijo con una sonrisa juntando sus manos. Antes de poder seguir la charla Honoka volvió con té, cosa que Umi le reclamó de no hacer cosas sin permiso.

Mientras una nueva discusión daba a lugar, Kotori sintió un déjà vu, de ella sentada en una esquina de la mesa bebiendo tranquilamente su té mientras veía como una nueva pelea empezaba entre peli azul y castaño.

-…- suspiró con resignación e interrumpió la pelea haciendo que ambos se calmen de una vez. Aunque quizás debería, este tipo de cosas no le molestaban, Umi y Honoka a veces se peleaban, aunque nunca se habían peleado por algo que Kotori hiciera, no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia al verlos, pero dejaba eso de lado con tal de ver aquella sonrisa en sus rostros porque después de todo esos dos infantiles adolescentes -…Son el tesoro de mi vida- terminó diciendo en voz alta, ganando un sonrojo de Umi y una amplia sonrisa de Honoka, quien no faltó en saltar sobre ambos y hacer un abrazo grupal acompañado de risas y cosquillas. _-No los cambiaría por nada en el mundo-_ pensó Kotori sonriendo nuevamente.

* * *

Bueno pues... que tal ese Umi sin polera? êwê okno, pues ahora tenemos un ruso y un arqero exhibisionistas, me encantsn 7u7 A lo que iba, pues ahora no pondré límite para publicar capítulos pues estoy muy ocupada con los examenes de fin de año y no podré vivir para contarlo si desapruebo alguna materia ;n; durante vacaciones me centraré en escribir así que allí tendran capítulos más seguidos, wsto sumado a uno que otro proyecto que tengo planeado a futuro que publicaré de vez en cuando, así como el fanfic abandonado de generación anterior xD bueno pues ahora las reviews del cap pasado =w=

 **nozelichi:** Lo se =w= son unos pinches imanes xD

 **CuttingEdge19:** Pues un pequeño spoiler sería que la primera aparición de Nico será cuando Eli ya sea presidente, bueno aunque no será su primer aparición directa, ya que ese sería en el segundo año =w= y pues adivinaste bien, Nico es hombre y si, hara que Elicchi se ponga celoso 7u7

 **kohitsucchi tru:** Nozomo lo cautiva con sus dos grandes y misteriosos... ojos 7w7 pues tu pregunta sexy en un capítulo especial de estos tres... pues creo que sí, pero en la historia principal no apareceran al menos hasta segundo año. Pero por ahora lo más probable es que solo aparezca Yukiho por Arisa xD uhhh preguntar durectamente ewe pues soy un humunculo a mucha honra xD

 **danielglark:** Me alegra que te alla gustado! =w= y pues sobre la sequía cerebral pues... no hay problema ya tengo varias ideas òwó y pues espero que te siga alegrando mi fanfic~

Bueno pues como ya hice el avance sexy antes...

Nos vemos~ \\(^3^)


	8. Hablemos de ti

¡Hola! E-Eh... ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Tres semanas y media? Ahahaha~... Lo siento (-/\\-") Aunque siendo sincera primero me estuve mudando, segundo no tenía internet y tercero tenía un bloqueo que recién se me pasó hace un par de días :'v pero bueno~ Aquí estoy y eso es lo que importa(?) =w=" Pues… Para compensar podría subir unos de los fics en los que estuve trabajando, son 9 en total... =w=" Bueno, más información abajo~ Ahora dejaré los comentarios del capítulo pasado =w= (Sip, ahora irán aquí)

 **andre-chan:** Tehe~ pues nuestro amado Yazawa-kun aparecerá bastante más adelante, un pequeño spoiler sería que aparecerá cuando Eli ya sea presidente del consejo =w= y como creo que ya dije, es bastante importante en la relación de esos dos owo

 **evilxh** **:** Wooo~ me alegra que te guste nwn Una Maki exhibicionista? owo podría ser interesante ewe solo que Maki es mujer… ejem, ya veré que hago =w=

 **danielglark:** Sip, se entiende xD pues haré una excepción, tengo 15 años próximos a los 16 en enero (òwó)/

 **nozelichi** **:** No me había dado cuenta que habías comentado~ ains, me alegra que te guste owo pues si te sirve de compensación pronto aparecerán los hermanos de Eli ~ewe)~ y probablemente haya un extra de Yukiho y Arisa más adelante =w=

 **daniel:** Jeje~ no te preocupes, de todas formas ya te lo dije ;P

 **CuttingEdge19:** Pues gracias y perdón por esperar este capítulo =w=" p-pero como aviso probablemente suba un fic de KotoUmi (es uno de los que mencioné más arriba, pero abajito dejaré más info ewe)

 **kohitsucchi Tru:** Tru-chaaan~ lo del grupo era una broma no me muerdas ;n; ya te extraño uwu (Insertar corazón gei roto) ahora sobre el comentario, ejem, pues elige bien mi querida tru-chan ewe umi-kun o nico-kun, muajaja. Si sé que soy un homúnculo :( pues si me demoré, tehehe~

Pues esos son todos~ ahora sin más el capítulo =w=

* * *

-Está bien, solo lo preguntaré una vez- habló por primera vez el rubio desde que llegó a su hogar luego de hacer un encargo de su madre. Se encontraban cenando como cualquier otro día, e incluso su madre preparó la comida favorita de Eli, strogonoff*, pero el chico se sentía perturbado, pues aquella vez en especial había algo extraño en la familia Ayase. -¿Qué hace Tojo-san aquí?- apuntó a la chica que pasaba amablemente la ensalada a la madre de Eli.

(*: Comida rusa, es básicamente carne de ternera con una salsa de nata)

Era un tranquilo viernes luego de la escuela, días después de ir a comer parfait por segunda vez junto a Nozomi. Luego de aquella ocasión ella seguía insistiendo al menos una vez al día a que el rubio bailara, esa chica es una completa entrometida. Pero al parecer no es capaz de odiarla por ello. De un momento a otro el viernes llegó y Eli se sintió más tranquilo al saber que ya no sería molestado por aquel travieso mapache, pero grande fue su sorpresa que después de ir a comprar un par de cosas ella estuviera de lo más bien conversando vívidamente con su madre mientras tomaban un té, quiso intervenir, pero su padre literalmente lo embistió con una llave de lucha libre que aprendió por internet, y de alguna forma u otra habían terminado cenando juntos.

-No seas maleducado, Elichike- le regañó su madre, a lo que el chico se encogió en su lugar, esa mujer enojada sacaba lo ruso de su sangre. Antes de tomar peligrosamente su tenedor, por suerte de Eli, la peli morada habló.

-Vine porque Eve-san me invitó- sonrió simplemente la chica. _-¿Eve-san? ¿Desde cuándo son tan cercanas?-_ pensó Eli mientras miraba de reojo a su padre quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Además…- agregó su madre, llamando nuevamente la atención del rubio menor quien al ver aquella sonrisa de su progenitora no le dio buena espina. -El que estaba preocupado por ella no era específicamente yo…- miró descaradamente a su hijo delatándolo en el proceso, para luego fingidamente ocultar su sonrisa al tomar un par de sorbos de su bebida. Nozomi abrió los ojos ante aquel anuncio entre confundida y curiosa, desvió la mirada a su compañero de clase y vio como el chico miraba con el ceño fruncido a su madre y con las mejillas coloradas.

-S-Solo pensaba que se sentiría sola…- murmuró el chico bajando la mirada, y luego de unos segundos de silencio, en el cual sus padres miraban con una sonrisa burlona a su hijo, este se paró repentinamente de la mesa. -T-Terminé, iré a lavar mis dientes- dijo antes de salir de la habitación notablemente sonrojado.

-¿Qué hay del postre?- preguntó su padre haciendo que el rubio repentinamente se detuviera y se quedara pensativo por unos momentos.

-Me los lavaré dos veces- dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta del baño.

-Se escapó~- canturreó la madre viendo la espalda de su hijo.

Por otro lado, la chica de ojos verdes se veía algo sorprendida, pero ciertamente feliz ante el gesto de su compañero, eso significaba que le importaba y no era la única que se preocupaba, un pequeño calor subió a sus mejillas y su corazón dio un pequeño latido, cosa que le llamó la atención pues no reconocía aquel sentimiento extraño que calentaba su pecho.

.

Luego de que el rubio volviera menos sonrojado comieron su postre entre broma y broma, pues tanto el rubio como la peli morada ignoraron aquella extraña confesión de antes, en su parte, Eli lo olvido puesto que el postre que era tarta de chocolate y había entrado en un trance similar al cuando come parfait, mientras que la chica solo lo dejó de lado ya que aquel extraño sentimiento la perturbaba.

Luego de comer se quedaron jugando cartas y burlándose del hijo Ayase hasta que anocheció y llegó la hora de que Nozomi se fuera a casa. Eli la acompañaría hasta el lugar, que no estaba a más de veinte minutos caminando desde el hogar Ayase, cosa que a pesar de que la chica se negara no pudo convencer a Eli desistiera.

-Adiós Nozomi-chan, fue un agrado pasar contigo la tarde- sonrió la madre de Eli con una pequeña reverencia en la salida del edificio, a lo que Nozomi se sonrojó ligeramente y Eli miraba de brazos cruzados apoyado en una pared cercana.

-No es nada, disculpe las molestias, Eve-san- dijo nerviosamente jugando con sus manos, gesto que a la madre Ayase llamó la atención y un brillo pareció cruzarle los ojos, cosa que Nozomi notó poco después debido a la mirada fija de la mujer. -¿Pasa algo?

-Ah, no es nada, solo recordaba a un tímido gatito- sonrió tiernamente la mujer, confundiendo a los dos jovenes, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. -Ya es hora, parece que va a llover así que vuelve pronto Elichike, no queremos nietos todavía- bromeo tratando de cambiar de tema, cosa que logró al ver el rostro totalmente sonrojado de Eli.

-Ayase-kun, por si las dudas solo quiero embarazarme máximo tres veces- contestó de forma fingidamente tímida la peli morada aumentando el sonrojo de Eli.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué rayos están hablando ustedes dos?

-Esas fueron muchas "q"- comentó el padre acercándose a los tres. -Vamos, apresúrate, los padres de Nozomi deben estar preocupados.

Ante la mención de sus padres la sonrisa de Nozomi flaqueó ligeramente y asintió a los adultos, al parecer no notaron el efecto que tuvo la mención de su familia, pero Eli lo pudo ver claramente, cuando la chica pasó a su lado murmuró algo para sí misma sin esperar ser escuchada, luego de unos metros en los que Eli se había quedado algo aturdido, se apresuró a llegar al lado de Nozomi y seguirle el paso.

.

El silencio fue algo incómodo para Eli, Nozomi no había dicho nada desde que salieron de su casa y parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. Por mucho que tratara de llamarle la atención era algo imposible, el chico no podía negar que estaba algo preocupado por Nozomi, después de todo es una chica y ver su cara sin su habitual sonrisa le molestaba.

-Nozomi…- murmuró el rubio a lo que la chica se sobresaltó ante la mención de su nombre, estaba algo sorprendida, nadie además de sus padres la había llamado por su nombre desde la primaria, a lo que se giró rápidamente al rubio quien estaba igual o más sorprendido que ella, además de estar lanzando vapor de las mejillas. -¡N-No es nada! ¡No dije nada!- dijo agitando sus manos sobre su cara tratando de cubrir su sonrojo.

Calor. Eso era lo que empezaba a subir a la cara de Nozomi sin saber si era por el que haya mencionado su nombre de pila sin honoríficos o por el creciente cosquilleo en el estómago que sentía al ver la cara de su compañero sonrojado.

Siguieron su camino. Si antes el silencio era incómodo, ahora es sepulcral. Ambos estaban sonrojados y mirando al piso, Nozomi unos pasos más adelante que el rubio, quien se quedó mirando el cabello de su acompañante, mirada que pasó a su mano que colgaba en su costado.

Estaban a pocas cuadras de la casa de la mayor y Eli quería preguntarle algo, pero no sabía si debería hacerlo o guardárselo. Una disputa mental empezó en su cabeza que terminó dándole favor a la pregunta cuando ya estaban frente a la entrada de aquel lugar de aspecto desolado y frío.

-¿T-Te sientes sola?- dijo de manera nerviosa en casi un susurro que creyó que la chica no había escuchado, cosa que si hizo, pues pegó un saltito en su lugar y miró al rubio a la cara, algo… ¿Molesta? ¿Triste? No lograba leer esa expresión _-me gustaría entenderte-_ pensó inconscientemente el chico para luego rascar nerviosamente su mejilla. –"No es como si me esperaran en casa"- citó el chico mirando como la cara de la mayor cambiaba a sorpresa. -Eso es lo que dijiste, ¿No?- se refería a cuando habían mencionado a sus padres, o eso creyó escuchar cuando la peli morada pasó a su lado con esa sonrisa triste.

-Ahm… Yo…- Nozomi por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras, nunca había sido buena hablando de sí misma y menos si hablábamos de sus sentimientos, además esa extraña opresión en el pecho la molestaba y dando unos pasos atrás, Eli cambio a un semblante algo triste.

-N-No importa, será mejor que me vaya… Hasta el lunes, Tojo-san- se despidió el rubio para luego salir corriendo. Por alguna razón, después de escuchar como la llamaba por su nombre, volver a escuchar su manera habitual de llamarla la hizo sentir algo… irritada. Se sentía bastante confundida en ese momento, y entró a su casa ya pasados unos cinco minutos desde que vio la sombra del rubio desaparecer por la esquina.

 _-Eres injusto, Ayase-kun-_ pensó la chica mientras se apoyaba en la puerta cerrada tras de sí.

.

El sonido del agua corriendo se escuchaba desde la sala del departamento, nido actual de la familia Ayase. Eli había vuelto corriendo y estaba cubierto de sudor, por lo cual sin ver a nadie se encerró en el baño y a pesar de las burlas de su padre que decía sobre "un amiguito" que fue a saludar a Eli, este no contestó pues ya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado con lo que había pasado. Ni el entendía muy bien aquel valor que le dio al llamar a Nozomi por su nombre.

El agua llevaba corriendo bastante tiempo, y los padres de la familia estaban sentados en la sala, el padre de Eli como siempre leía un periódico mientras que su esposa bebía su té tranquilamente mientras leía un libro.

Eli se encontraba bajo el chorro de agua tratando de despejar sus pensamientos, ¿Cómo se supone que la miraría el lunes? Seguramente ella se burlaría, pero… Su rostro sonrojado fue demasiado tierno, debió sacarle una fotografía mientras tuvo la oportunidad y hacer varias copias para…

-Pst- llamó la atención Eve a su esposo, quien antes de responderle, su mujer hizo un gesto de guardar silencio mientras levantaba su mano con tres dedos en alto, bajó el primero y el segundo, al bajar el tercero pasó lo que anticipaba y un grito de frustración salió del baño.

-¡Como puedo pensar esas cosas!- se quejaba el rubio pegándose la cabeza contra la pared.

/¡Es la adolescencia, acostúmbrate!- escuchó el grito de su padre desde la sala, cosa que hizo volver a la realidad al rubio, quien se apresuró y paró el agua. Terminaría pescando un resfriado permaneciendo tanto tiempo allí.

Para evitar las bromas de sus padres se encerró en su habitación y se puso su pijama para luego tirarse sobre su cama, olvidando completamente que tenía el cabello húmedo por la ducha fría y que tampoco había dormido bajo las mantas…

* * *

Bien, pues varias cosas owo primero que nada ya tengo una página de face que me dio por hacer un día y por cierta persona que no me deja tranquila, ejem, bueno pues el link está en mi perfil por si quieren pasar por allí~ por ahora está algo abandonado, pero subiré información y avances de mis fics por ahí probablemente, no prometo nada ewe

Segundo, me gustaría que dieran preferencias a lo que suceda en la Golden Week con la pareja estrella ewe como nota estarán Arisa y el hermano mayor de los rusos~ el nombre ya está escogido, pero quiero que traten de adivinar cuál es, solo diré que es algo largo y empieza con G =w=

Tercero, mi otro fic publicado, "Una generación anterior", estará en paro durante un tiempo por el simple hecho de que tengo un bloqueo =w=" ¡P-Pero probablemente salga! Solo tengan algo de paciencia owo los amo por su paciencia, en serio~

Cuarto, este fic ya lo he estado avanzando, ¡Por lo que probablemente tengan episodio semanal por lo que queda del mes! Claro que si mi internet del celular da para publicar =w=" Pero ya tengo bastantes ideas, solo falta escribir y escribir como si no hubiera un mañana òwó

Y finalmente quinto, ¡Los nuevos fics! Yep, bueno… serán nuevos para ustedes, ya que algunos los llevo trabajando/escribiendo desde antes de publicar siquiera mi primer fic ewe ¡Pero están completamente revisados! Así que algunos están preparados para ser publicados aunque claro que serán de actualización leeeenta así como mis neuronas en clases de química, en un inicio los iba a enlistar aquí pero al final me quedo algo largo y lo publicaré en mi página de face =w= ¡Al final piensas algo cuerdo Kia-chan! Me felicito. Pues les dejo los avances ewe

~(oo~) Avance sexy (~oo)~

-¡¿39.5?! Oye, eres un tema.

.

-Bien, pues mejor te dejo descansar antes de darte el regalo que te tengo…- murmuró su madre con una sonrisa, al notar como el chico giraba la cabeza con interés.

-¿Qué es?

-Se-cre-to~

.

-(...) parece un niño pequeño cuando está enfermo

.

-Gracias, Nozomi-chan (...) por estar con Elichike, sé que a veces es alguien… difícil de tratar… Y bastante serio, frío, terco, cabezota, denso, un poco torpe… Bueno, entiendes lo que digo.

.

-Eres bastante hostigoso, Ayase-kun- se quejó Nozomi volviendo a su lugar, sorprendiéndose ligeramente cuando Eli tomó su mano por debajo de las sabanas haciéndola sonrojar.

.

-Buenos días, onii-chan

 **Capítulo 8: "Ruso resfriado"**

 **Nos vemos~ \\(^3^)**


	9. Ruso resfriado

Saludos (òwó)/ Nueva actualización para hoy~ =w= ¿Qué tal están todos? owo Bueno, ahora mismo no tengo nada importante que decir =n= ¡Oh! Siganme en facebook ewe okno~ bueno, dejo las reviews del capítulo pasado.

 **danielglark:** Agradezco tu entusiasmo òwó me lo contagias, ains~ Pues sí, sigo bastante enana =w= Pues sí, amo escribir. Escribo desde que sé escribir, incluso una vez gané un concurso literario! òwó Con tus animos ya me animas(?) Gracias por dejar siempre tu review /w\

 **Y07:** Siii, bullying al ruso òwó y ahora que vienen este par ya verás como irán las cosas ewe En un futuro ese ruso le cantará las sonatas nocturnas con una guitarra(?) ewe gracias por tus reviews~

 **nozelichi:** Tambien es uno de mis favoritos =w= y de los que más me costó terminar =w=" Gracias a ti por leer~ owo

 **Kohitsucchi Tru:** el amiguito de Eli-kun saludando a Non-chan ewe pronto aparecerá tu Nico-kun, paciencia ewe P-Pero mi comandante truchet ;n; Ya se te extraña~ al menos yo te extraño uwu y no me muerdas D: ya te extraño e.e Ya no me demor, pero mis neuronas están algo muertas ewe 10/4 mi comandante (òwó)7

 **CuttingEdge:** Gracias por tu paciencia~ trataré de ser más activa y pronto publicaré nuevos fics! más info en mi face por cierto, pero el resto del mes intentaré actualizar todos los fines de semana (~owo)~

Sin más, el capítulo =w=

* * *

El lunes en la mañana, Eli no llegó a clases. Nozomi había estado nerviosa desde el día en el que cenó con la familia del rubio debido al nuevo sentimiento que le embargó ante las acciones del chico, aunque no había vuelto a pasar, seguía con la incertidumbre de lo que podría ser, además que se sentía algo solitaria al no poder molestar al joven de cabellos dorados durante un fin de semana en el que no supo nada de él.

Pensó en mensajear a su madre, pero sintió que sería muy entrometida de su parte, ya que después de todo lo conocía de un par de semanas solamente...

Se le hacía raro todo eso, el haber conocido hace tan poco y que en aquel momento pareciera como si fueran amigos de toda la vida... ¿Amigos? ¿De verdad podían considerarse amigos? La peli morada se sentía algo inquieta ante aquel tema, pues ya habían hablado seriamente y reído juntos, pero... ¿Cuándo se hace amigo de uno? Nozomi nunca tuvo amigos, ni tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. O quizás sí, pero las diferencias entre las demás personas y ella les hacía difícil una amistad como la que había entablado con el ruso en menos de un mes.

Suspiró resignada y sacó una carta de su bolsillo para luego hacer una mueca y palpar con su mano el celular en su bolsillo.

.

-Agh…- gruñía el rubio al sentir la luz del sol en todo el rostro, sintiendo un dolor punzante en toda la cabeza.

-No te quejes, si quieres recuperarte de tu resfriado pronto deberás dejar entrar un poco de aire fresco y luz solar- le regañaba su madre mientras abría la ventana de par a par.

-…- el chico no contestó y mientras se acomodaba la mascarilla que llevaba en la boca, se dio media vuelta en su cama mirando la pared para luego echarse la sabana sobre la cabeza, la verdad el dolor de cabeza no le daba el humor para contestar cualquier cosa y menos el pensar en alguna otra cosa que no fuese dormir, además de eso el sol le había dado dolor extra por detrás de los ojos.

Ya estaban a jueves y Eli todavía no se recuperaba de un resfriado que se presentó la mañana siguiente a la cena con Nozomi, su madre le regañó por haberse dormido con el pelo húmedo, arriba de las sabanas y con la ventana abierta, pero Eli la verdad fingía escuchar ya que se encontraba semi consciente aquella vez, pues el chico no era de los que se enfermaban con facilidad, y cuando pasaba se encontraba en cama por lo menos una semana antes de poder caminar sin marearse.

-Date vuelta- le ordenó su madre, Eli a pesar de refunfuñar por lo bajo hizo lo pedido y su madre le sacó el termómetro de su pijama. -¡¿39.5?! Oye, eres un tema- dijo de forma sorprendida en un inicio, pero luego bastante relajada como para tener un hijo enfermo, aunque no la culpaba, cada vez que enfermaba llegaba a esa temperatura y nunca tenía problemas, ya que estos se mostraban cuando llegaba a los 40, en el que todos los síntomas como fatiga, anemia y demás estaban en su pico, pero solo había pasado una vez a los 12 años y normalmente lo único que sufría era irritabilidad, mareo y dolor muscular, como una mujer en su periodo.

-…- El chico le dedicó una mirada con clara molestia ante el grito que pegó la mujer y luego se dio media vuelta otra vez.

-Que sensible anda la señorita, no me pongas esa cara de ruso amargado a mí- le fastidió. -Bien, pues mejor te dejo descansar antes de darte el regalo que te tengo…- murmuró la mujer con una sonrisa, al notar como el chico giraba la cabeza con interés.

-¿Qué es?- dijo con una voz más grave y ronca a lo usual, causa por lo que no había querido hablar hasta ahora. No le gustaba hablar cuando estaba enfermo, ya que como ahora no era excepción, se puso a toser luego.

-Se-cre-to~- se limitó a decir la mujer llevándose un dedo a los labios y luego reír juguetonamente ante el bufido del rubio, quien rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta fastidiado. Eve sonrió y salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí, dejando a un rubio tratando de conciliar el sueño, lo que con el tiempo difícilmente lo logró debido al dolor corporal y el sudor frío que lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

Escuchó semi consciente el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrarse, para luego escuchar unas voces hablando. Se acomodó la máscara en su boca, ya que, aunque se encontrase solo y con la ventana abierta, no le gustaba la idea de tener bichos volando por la habitación.

Se había despertado bastante mareado y sudado, cosa que no le alegraba el ánimo en lo más mínimo, y lo dejaba en un atontamiento contante ya que además sentía los músculos entumecidos y le pesaban los ojos, ¿Su temperatura habrá subido? No, si no se sentiría peor de seguro. Cerró los ojos para tratar de regular su respiración, cosa que hizo que al poco tiempo se sintiera adormecido nuevamente.

Esta vez despertó con una fría y agradable sensación en su frente, dando en cuenta lo sudado y caliente que estaba su cuerpo a pesar de estar temblando ligeramente, muy a su pesar logró abrir los ojos, los cuales se encontraron con unos hermosos orbes esmeralda que a su parecer le parecieron reconfortantes, la persona dueña de estos se encontraba con un paño limpiando el sudor de su frente, echando su flequillo a un lado y sonriendo con dulzura, Eli ni hizo el intento de pensar en quien era, pues solo conocía a una persona con esa sonrisa. Eli cerró nuevamente sus ojos y simplemente volvió a dormir con una nueva calidez en el pecho, un poco más cómodo y feliz de cierto modo al saber que ella se había acordado de él.

.

Nozomi salió de la habitación del rubio cargando consigo un cuenco con agua y una toalla, tenía una sonrisa pegada al rostro sin saber muy bien la razón. Cerró la puerta tras de sí viendo ligeramente en el interior, donde se encontraba Eli recostado y al parecer menos inquieto de cuando llegó.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Eve cuando vio a Nozomi entrar en la cocina, ella se encontraba cocinando okayu para el enfermo Eli, pero se dio vuelta a recibir a Nozomi y agradecerle que haya venido.

-Pues menos intranquilo, parece un niño pequeño cuando está enfermo- comentó la peli morada limpiando el cuenco acompañada de una pequeña risita. La verdad que se sorprendió un poco que apenas al escribirle a Eve esta le haya pedido de inmediato que la visitara a ella y a Eli, al parecer el ruso se había enfermado y necesitaba un poco de ayuda ya que cuidar a Eli enfermo es peor que cuidar a una adolescente en su periodo, los primeros días de su visita el ruso se la pasaba durmiendo y la peli morada generalmente pasaba por la tarde a dejar los apuntes de clases para Eli e irse, pero este día en específico las clases terminaron temprano y al parecer el chico tenía fiebre nuevamente.

-Solo cuando está medio consciente, si no es como una mujer malhumorada- le sonrió la mayor. -Gracias, Nozomi-chan- le dijo la mujer siguiendo en su labor.

-No es nada, la verdad no tenía nada interesante que hacer además de estudiar- le respondió la menor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Además de eso… gracias por estar con Elichike, sé que a veces es alguien… difícil de tratar… Y bastante serio, frío, terco, cabezota, denso, un poco torpe… Bueno, entiendes lo que digo- decía la mujer mientras ponía la sopa en una bandeja, sonriendo al escuchar la leve risa de Nozomi.

-Puede ser eso y mucho más, pero no es un mal chico- dijo la adolescente con una sonrisa. Mientras que la adulta la miraba con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

.

El joven rubio despertó al escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. Un ligero gruñido escapó de sus labios y con pesar abrió lentamente sus ojos. Se sentía bastante bien como para no haber sentido tanto dolor en su cabeza al ver que las cortinas de su habitación habían sido abiertas. Seguramente ya lo había olvidado, pero de cualquier manera parecía haberse despertado de buen ánimo esa vez.

Se tomó su tiempo y logró recomponerse hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama, al hacerlo algo cayó desde su frente y al bajar la mirada a aquello que descansaba en su regazo vio un pequeño paño humedecido, algo tibio al haber estado un tiempo en su frente, pero aun conservando su humedad. Entonces fue que recordó el haber visto a una persona cuidando de él cuando había decaído. ¿De verdad había sido ella o estaba alucinando?

Sus preguntas fueron contestadas rápidamente, al ver como la puerta se abría dando paso a aquella figura que tanto conocía. Esta llevaba una bandeja consigo y al levantar la mirada a encontrarse con los zafiros del chico no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco.

-Ayase-kun deberías recostarte, después de todo sigues enfermo- le acusó con algo de preocupación en el rostro, era entendible comparando al rubio que vio antes sudando y con temperatura alta. Al parecer ignoró el hecho del cabello despeinado del chico y su camisa meda abierta, cosa que él no reclamó ya que la verdad todavía se sentía bastante mareado. La mayor se acercó al chico y le alcanzó un vaso de agua junto con unas medicinas que tomó rápidamente, así como todo el contenido del vaso.

-Gracias…- musitó el chico con voz ronca, ganando como respuesta una brillante sonrisa. -Mi… madre…- trataba de articular con dificultad debido a la afonía que molestaba su garganta.

-Salió hace unos minutos por una reunión, me llamó aquí al saber que era la única persona con la que te llevabas relativamente bien- dijo simplemente la mayor encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa mientras pasaba el okayu a manos del rubio, quien la recibió con gusto y devoró completamente. -Parece que alguien tenía hambre~

-…- al no poder hablar demasiado lo único que le respondió fue una mirada de muerte diciendo "No fastidies".

-Ara~ alguien está sensible hoy- le picó la mayor mientras el chico se sonrojaba, obteniendo como respuesta que el chico se tapara hasta la cabeza con las sabanas, gesto que hizo reír ligeramente a Nozomi.

.

Eli desde debajo de las sabanas empezó a percatarse de un delicioso aroma que encendió todos sus sentidos, haciendo que se levantase de golpe y mirara en todas direcciones, dándose cuenta que se encontrara en su habitación a solas y por la ventana se podía ver que empezaba a oscurecer. La verdad es que no recordaba que se había quedado dormido, pero al no percatarse ni siquiera cuando la chica salió de su habitación y que habían pasado casi dos horas, le pareció que ese fue el caso.

Dejando eso de lado, por la ranura de la puerta, que se encontraba semi abierta, se podía escuchar que en la cocina se encontraba alguien preparando algo, que por el aroma que desprendía daba a notar que iba a ser delicioso, cosa que encendió todos los interruptores de Eli, quien sin importarle que se encontraba enfermo se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Al llegar se encontró con Nozomi, quien al verlo de pie se sorprendió un poco, gesto que cambio a preocupación poco después.

-¿Ayase-kun? ¿Qué haces fuera de tu cama?- se acercó al chico, quien al parecer no le importó ya que había despertado medio atolondrado nuevamente, cosa que confirmó cuando tocó su frente, dando a notar que tenía fiebre. Cosa que se podía notar fácilmente al ver sus ojos nublados y rostro sonrojado, cosa que la mayor no había notado antes, pues apenas vio aquel a su parecer adorable rostro se sonrojó igualmente, manteniendo contacto visual por varios segundos que Eli rompió dirigiendo su mirada a la olla donde aparentemente Nozomi estaba trabajando.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó divertida la adolescente, obteniendo un gesto positivo de parte de la cabeza de Eli. Nozomi pensó que ahora el rubio era bastante similar a un niño pequeño semi dormido y sonrió ante la faceta completamente opuesta a la que conoció hace un par de semanas. -Está casi listo, ve a tu cama y te lo llevaré pronto- le ordenó, cosa que sorprendentemente el ruso aceptó, caminando de regreso a su habitación sin decir ni una palabra.

Como Nozomi prometió, a los cinco minutos se encontraba entrando a la habitación de Eli nuevamente con la bandeja en sus brazos, al ver a su compañero de clase acostado obedientemente en su cama mirando cada acción que hacía se sonrojó ligeramente ante la mirada fija del chico. Ya cerca de su cama le tendió la sopa que le había preparado junto a una cuchara, para luego disponerse a cerrar las cortinas, cosa que Eli no permitió pues tiró ligeramente de la camisa de la mayor, quien al darse vuelta se encontró con una mirada suplicante del chico a lo que solo pudo sonreír. Luego de un suspiro resignado se sentó a su lado y esperó a que el chico terminase de comer, quien al hacerlo Nozomi puso el tazón en la bandeja, pero nuevamente Eli no la dejó retirarse, dando a entender que no quería quedarse solo.

-Eres bastante hostigoso, Ayase-kun- se quejó Nozomi volviendo a su lugar, sorprendiéndose ligeramente cuando Eli tomó su mano por debajo de las sabanas haciéndola sonrojar. Luego de un pequeño periodo de tiempo el aniñado ruso se quedó profundamente dormido, olvidando completamente encender su luz de noche.

.

.

.

-¡WAH!- exclamó de buenas primeras el rubio al despertarse en la mañana. Miró nerviosamente a los lados dándose cuenta de que se encontraba a solas en su habitación. -¿Un sueño?- pensó en voz alta, para luego suspirar con alivio. Cosa que no le duró mucho, pues al acercarse a su escritorio encontró una carpeta con notas de clase, cosa que heló la sangre de Eli fue el reconocer la caligrafía de cierta peli morada y no hizo más que aumentar al leer una nota en la portada. _"Ayase-kun es un niño hostigoso-yan ;9"_

Luego de leerla creyó que su fiebre había vuelto pues toda la sangre del cuerpo se le fue a la cara, ignorando unos pasos que parecían acercarse desde el pasillo.

-¿Onii-chan, estás bien?- escuchó una suave voz preocupada del otro lado de la puerta, quizás causada por el grito que pegó al despertar. Luego de unos segundos de aturdimiento logró contestar.

-S-sí, estoy bien Arisa… ¡¿Arisa?!- se volteó de golpe en dirección a la puerta, donde una curiosa rubia de ojos celestes se asomaba por la puerta, siendo rápidamente acompañada por otra cabeza borrando la creciente sonrisa de Eli.

-Buenos días, onii-chan- saludó imitando la voz de la menor, un rubio de ojos grises, con una inquietante sonrisa lupina.

* * *

Jum, jum, este Eli se hace el dominante pero es un Uke total ewe el Uke de Nozomi, pues claro... aunque en un futuro puede que... mejor me callo ewe Llegaron los hermanos de nuestro ruso preferido! Grrr ruso de ojos grises ewe ¡Proximo capítulo, bullying a Eli! =w= Ojalá que como agradecimiento le de un hijo a Nozomo(?) ewe si es que me entienden.

Gracias por sus reviews, favs y demás =w= los quiero~ Ahora sin más el adelanto: (Algo pobre debido a que todavía no termino del todo este capítulo ewe)

~(oo~) Avance sexy (~oo)~

-¿No llegaban el viernes?

-Onii-chan, hoy es viernes…- dijo con calma Arisa.

-¿Pero que no llegaban a las 10 a.m?

-Onii-chan, son las 1 p.m- dijo esta vez el mayor imitando el tono de voz de Arisa.

-Tu cállate.

.

-Me alegra verlos, a ambos.

-Harasho...

.

-¡Bien! Hermanito, muéstrame todo de este lindo lugar.

.

-¿Tojo-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ara, después de nuestro momento ayer me sigues llamando por mi apellido, Ayase-kun~

.

-¿Qué pasa, Ayase-kun?- preguntó al notablemente irritado chico, quien se había mantenido al margen de su conversación.

-No es nada, sigan conversando, me adelantaré.

 **Capitulo 9: "La familia Ayase-Steklov"**

Nos vemos~ \\(^3^)


	10. La familia Ayase-Steklov

Buenas tardes~ (=w=)/ acá está el nuevo capítulo del fic, no sabrán lo que me costó poder pasar el archivo desde el pc al celular porque no tengo wifi ewe" pero mejor me dejo de reclamos, vamos con las reviews del capítulo anterior~

 **Kohitsucchi Tru:** Es un amors~ si se que fue algo lento~ pero al menos publiqué capítulo que es algo e.e pues ahora sale el otro ruso =w= espero que te agrade(?) Ya te dije, saldrá pronto e.e que impaciente. Mis neuronas hacen colisión de vez en cuando pero ya estoy bien~ creo... extrañaba a la generala truchet pero no sus mordidas(?) ewe)7

 **Y07:** Pues ya lo verás~ Una Nozomo en versión dere dere es lo mejor de lo mejor(?) ewe

 **andre-chan:** Gracias~ pues ya lo verás ewe nico-kun aparecerá abtes de lo que esperes ewe pues aquí está el capítulo. Gracias por la paciencia~

 **CuttingEdge19:** xD Elicchi muere pero con estilo ewe la verdad es que sí... es algo... yo tampoco se como explicarlo, dejemoslo en algo xD

Gracias como siempre por las reviews! Nos leemos abajo ewe

P.D: Antes de que se me olvide: dejo unas palabras en ruso que se dicen en el capítulo.

• _Brat_ : Hermano

• _Da_ : Si

• _Ya hochu est_ : Tengo hambre

* * *

-¿No llegaban el viernes?- preguntó un ya vestido Eli sentado en la mesa, dirigiéndose a su madre sobre dos personas que se encontraban sentados del otro lado, los cuales eran la hermana menor del ruso y de su hermano mayor, quienes bebían tranquilamente de su té que su madre había dejado recientemente.

-Onii-chan, hoy es viernes…- dijo con calma Arisa dando un nuevo sorbo.

-¿Pero que no llegaban a las 10 a.m?

-Onii-chan, son las 1 p.m- dijo esta vez el mayor imitando el tono de voz de Arisa.

-Tu cállate- le apuntó acusatoriamente con el índice, a lo que el chico se encogió de hombros y bebió otro trago de la taza en sus manos.

La verdad es que comparado con las fotografías el mayor de los hijos ya tenía 17 años y se veía bastante similar a las fotografías, con el mismo peinado solo que con un flequillo similar al de Eli más extenso, cubría casi por completo su ojo izquierdo, y el cabello que caía por sus hombros hasta casi la mitad de su cintura era sostenido en una cola baja, en lo demás era igual a Eli, exceptuando quizás su color de ojos y aquella sonrisa traviesa que poseía el mayor en el rostro.

-Estabas dormido cuando teníamos que ir a recogerlos y como acabas de salir de un resfriado, con tu padre creímos que sería mejor dejarte dormir- le dijo su madre llegando desde la cocina con un té para Eli, cuando se sentó una sonrisa similar a la de su hijo mayor apareció en su rostro, haciendo sentir a Eli que nada bueno saldría de esto. -Por cierto, Elichike…- empezó a teclear en su celular para luego mostrarle una imagen que hizo que se sonrojara por completo. -Luego me tendrás que explicar esto~

Era una imagen clara, en la cual Eli estaba dormido plácidamente junto con Nozomi, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado con una sonrisa y haciendo el símbolo de paz con su mano libre, pues la otra parecía firmemente sostenida por el propio agarre del rubio, que parecía no querer soltar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Luego tendrás que darle las gracias apropiadamente. Además de dejarle la mano sudada, te estuvo cuidando desde el lunes y preocupándose de dejarte las notas de clase, me pregunto cuando la desposarás~- canturreó la mujer en un susurro, pues sabía que, si sus hermanos lo escuchaban, lo molestarían bastante y ella no quería perderse nada.

-¡M-mamá!- exclamaba el ruso sacando vapor de la cabeza, llamando la atención de los otros dos quienes miraron curiosos a su hermano, pues querían unirse al bullying contra Eli, a lo que solo la madre rio y se retiró de la sala.

.

-No puedo creer que mamá me esté haciendo hacer esto- bufó el chico caminando por la calle con mirada baja, la verdad es que extrañó a sus hermanos el tiempo que pasó en Japón, pero claramente no lo iba a admitir en frente de su hermano, quien por cierto caminaba un par de pasos por detrás con una sonrisa en el rostro y cargando a Arisa sobre los hombros, quien a su vez comía un helado de chocolate con una sonrisa.

-Vamos _brat_ , yo sé que extrañaste a tu queridísimo hermano mayor- se burló el rubio mayor pinchando la mejilla de Eli, quien parecía algo irritado.

-No me molestes aniki- dijo en un puchero y con el ceño fruncido. Luego suspiró resignado y esbozó una sonrisa ligera. -Me alegra verlos, a ambos.

-Harasho…- dijeron los hermanos al unísono, para que luego Arisa saltara de la espalda de su hermano hasta Eli y lo abrazó junto al mismo en un abrazo grupal, cosa que llamó la atención de la gente en la calle puesto a que los japoneses normalmente son bastante reservados, mirada que hizo sonrojar a Eli notablemente.

-¿Q-Que hacen?- dijo sin reaccionar mayormente.

-Eres adorable cuando eres honesto- dijo su hermana simplemente pegando su mejilla al pecho de Eli, pues como solo tenía doce años su altura no llegaba a los casi dos metros de sus hermanos.

- _Da_ , _da_ , simplemente eres una dulzura- le siguió el mayor restregando su mejilla en el cabello de Eli, pues le ganaba por media cabeza de altura. -¡Bien! Hermanito, muéstrame todo de este lindo lugar- exclamó sin más para luego tomar el brazo de Eli y arrastrarlo por la vereda, mientras que Arisa sonreía caminando a su lado con sus manos entrelazadas tras su espalda.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron dando vueltas por Akiba, donde los ojos de los otros rubios brillaron ante tantas luces de colores. Luego de aquello se dirigieron a una feria de atracciones donde Arisa los arrastró a un puesto fotográfico y se sacaron varias fotos. Subieron a distintas atracciones y, mientras Eli trataba de mantener su almuerzo-desayuno dentro de su estómago, en la distancia se podía observar como el hermano mayor del chico se veía tranquilamente conversando con un grupo de chicas que habían sido fascinadas con el encanto natural del ruso.

Eli sonrió de lado, pues sabía lo carismático que era su hermano con todos, al contrario de él, quien era bastante tímido y retraído, mientras que Arisa, quien prestaba sus faldas para la cabeza de Eli en una banca del parque, era la perfecta mezcla entre sus dos hermanos mayores.

Poco rato después en el que Eli recuperó un poco de color en su rostro, el mayor de los tres regresó luego de que las chicas le dieran un papel que Eli y Arisa supusieron que eran sus números, una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro cuando llegó a su encuentro, pues sabían lo cobarde que era el mayor en relaciones más serias.

-No me miren así, apuesto a que cuando Eli se vuelva popular en su escuela estará peor que yo- se excusaba guardando el papel en su pantalón y arreglaba la gorra que llevaba sobre la cabeza.

-¿Eh? Eso no pasará- respondió el chico agitando su mano en el aire mientras se sentaba en la banca, ignorando el nervioso actuar del mayor al intentar cambiar de tema. Solo obtuvo de respuesta una sonrisa del chico de ojos grises.

-Eso lo veremos, te doy… tres… no, dos meses. En este país los extranjeros son bastante deseados al parecer- susurró mientras les guiñaba el ojo a unas chicas que se les habían quedado viendo, haciéndolas sonrojar y retirarse del lugar. -Ser un galán a veces es cansino…

-Suenas como un presumido.

-Es porque lo es- dijo simplemente Arisa encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa inocente. La conversación se vio interrumpida por un sonido proveniente del estómago del mayor.

- _Ya hochu est~_ Eli, ¿Dónde hay puestos de comida?

-¿Cómo puedes tener hambre después de subir a una montaña rusa?

-Soy ruso.

-No es excusa.

-¡Arisa quiere probar ramen!- exclamó la menor parándose de un salto con energías recargadas.

-Sí, sí…- murmuró Eli parándose nuevamente.

.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Eli y sus hermanos decidieron volver a casa, el atardecer mientras se caminaba por la vereda era algo calmo y la verdad es que agradecían que fuera así, el calor ya empezaba a hacerse notar en el ambiente y eso que todavía faltaban casi dos meses para el verano. Pero para tres adolescentes que crecieron en temperaturas bajo cero, aquel calor ya les empezaba a jugar malas pasadas, por lo que decidieron comprar unos refrescos en una máquina de un pequeño parque que encontraron.

-Harasho… ¿Hay de estas máquinas en todas partes?- dijo una sorprendida Arisa mirando con curiosidad las latas en el panel.

-Pues eso creo, la verdad es que con la escuela no salgo mucho a pasear, ya que me he enfermado y con la mudanza es difícil- se encogió de hombros su hermano. -Pero generalmente hay bastantes en cada esquina.

-¿Venden comida?- preguntó el mayor con mirada seria y una mano en la barbilla.

-¿Tienes hambre otra vez?- preguntó Eli con una gota en la frente.

-Estoy en crecimiento, Arisa-chan tú también deberías comer.

-¡Harasho!- exclamó con cierto brillo en los ojos.

 _-¿Y qué pasó con el refresco?-_ pensó el rubio para luego suspirar con resignación mientras se acercaba a la máquina. -La verdad es que les gusta gastar mi dinero, ¿No?- pero antes de lograr apretar el botón para una lata de lo que parecía ser udon, una mano traviesa apareció y tocó el botón vecino a este.

Algo molesto el chico se giró para ver cuál de sus hermanos había sido el chistosito, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que no era ninguno de ellos, quienes veían con curiosidad a aquella peli morada de sonrisa traviesa y vestida de miko.

-¿Tojo-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el confuso rubio. _-Esta chica aparece en todas partes, ni que fuera un doujinshi._

-Ara, después de nuestro momento ayer me sigues llamando por mi apellido, Ayase-kun~- dijo Nozomi como aparente saludo, haciendo que Eli se sonrojara debido a sus nublados recuerdos del día anterior. -Y sobre tu pregunta, hago mi labor como sacerdotisa, pero tenía algo de sed y me encontré con Ayase-kun y sus clones- se rio ligeramente. Haciendo ver al rubio que se habían detenido en un parque cercano a las escaleras hacia el templo de Kanda.

-Oh, un vestuario de sacerdotisa, es casi como un fetiche eso realidad- comentó el mayor presente, ganando una sonrisa ligera de Nozomi.

-Harasho… te ves adorable- sonrió dulcemente la menor.

-Gracias por el cumplido, tú también eres adorable.

-A todo esto, Tojo-san, ¿Podría preguntarte por qué compraste esto?- preguntó el rubio uniéndose a la conversación con la lata de sopa que Nozomi compró con el dinero de Eli.

-Es mucho más saludable y delicioso que el que pensabas comprar, Ayase-kun, no te guíes por la portada linda- le reprendió.

-Oh~- exclamaron los tres rusos mirando la lata como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Siendo sorprendidos con una risita de parte de la chica frente a ellos.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué hace el anti social de mi hermanito hablando con una chica de su misma edad?- curioseó el mayor de los rubios.

-Y sin mirarla con ojos de sádico tampoco- resaltó Arisa con su habitual mirada inocente, ignorando el mohín de su hermano.

-Es mi compañera de clase, no me fastidien- le dirigió una mirada molesta a lo que solo sonrieron con inocencia fingida.

-Mi nombre es Tojo Nozomi, ustedes son…

-¡Yo soy Arisa! Ayase Arisa- exclamó la siempre enérgica menor.

-Mi nombre es Gavrilovich Steklov, ellos dos son mis medio-hermanos, por eso el apellido difiere- sonrió el mayor.

-Arisa, ve a buscar algo de beber en la máquina de allá- le ordenó Eli mientras que la menor asentía y tomaba el dinero que su hermano le entregó. Aquella pequeña distracción hizo que perdiese un poco el hilo de la conversación.

-…Entonces, Gavrilovich-kun- dijo Nozomi con naturalidad, dejando boqui abierto a Eli.

-Y tú serás Nozomi-chan- sonrió con dulzura el mayor. -Solo con Gavri estoy bien, mi nombre es algo largo.

-Entonces un gusto, Gavri-kun- sonrió con dulzura la peli morada. -¿Qué pasa, Ayase-kun?- preguntó Nozomi al chico, quien todavía miraba fijamente al par no solo sorprendido con la facilidad con la que Nozomi podía decir el nombre de su hermano sin equivocarse, lo que generalmente los extranjeros hacían, sino que también con la facilidad que su hermano le habló y sin nombrar que lo llamó por su nombre de pila con apenas minutos de conocerse, causando cierto malestar en Eli desde hace un rato.

-No es nada, sigan conversando, me adelantaré- dijo rápidamente, tratando de ocultar su molestia lo mejor que pudo, cosa que no logró completamente pues tanto se dio media vuelta para ir al lado de Arisa, tanto Nozomi como Gavri se sonrieron ante el gesto infantil del menor.

Eli empezó a jugar con su hermana menor, cosa que al poco rato le quitó el enojo, pues para él Arisa era algo así como su princesa, encantado al mimarla, cosa que cierta pequeña rubia le gusta aprovechar. Ahora mismo Eli se encontraba sentado en una banca mientras que Arisa trenzaba el cabello que ahora llegaba hasta sus hombros, pero la felicidad que embargaba a Eli se borró casi de inmediato cuando vio a Gavri venir a su encuentro, al parecer Nozomi había regresado al templo.

-No se despidió…- murmuró el rubio entre dientes, cosa que no supo es que lo había dicho en voz alta y su hermanita lo había escuchado.

-Eres un celopata, onii-chan- le comentó Arisa como si no fuera la gran cosa, causando un sobresalto en su hermano.

-¡N-No lo soy!- exclamó nervioso, haciendo que la menor riera con fuerzas. -No sé de donde sabes palabras así y prefiero no saberlo, de seguro fue ese bocón mujeriego de aniki…

-¿Decías?- intervino en la conversación el nombrado, quien portaba una sonrisa de apariencia tierna pero que Eli sabía cómo interpretar la creciente molestia de esta, similar a la de su madre, lo que lo hizo carraspear pues al tener 75% de sangre rusa, ese chico era de temer.

-N-Nada…- desvió la mirada, acompañada de una pequeña risa traviesa de Arisa.

-Sabes, _Elichke_ …- murmuró Gavri con una voz algo aterradora, pues pocas veces llamaba al rubio por su nombre además de con un marcado acento ruso, y cuando esto pasaba, nada bueno significaba.

-¿S-Si?- respondió girando la cabeza como un robot y solo pudo tragar pesado ante el rostro de Gavri, el cual su casi permanente sonrisa ya no se encontraba y lo observaba con ojos semi abiertos, viéndolo hacia abajo casi con desprecio.

-No hables mal de mí…- definitivamente el acento ruso le daba aspecto más tétrico. Pero todo se fue al caño cuando juntó sus manos en un aplauso y su sonrisa volvió junto a su mirada traviesa. -Hasta que me cuentes todo sobre mi nuer- digo, sobre Nozomi-chan~

-… ¿Eh?- soltó Eli con confusión. _-Esta será una larga semana…_

* * *

Bueno, pues ese fue el capítulo ewe siento que fue algo corto... v(=w=)v pues supongo que esto es todo por esta semana, una cosa más que agregar, pronto habrá un capítulo extra, todavía no se en que momento pero si que será de Nico ante la insisencia de cierta persona fanatica de los pajaros e.e A mediados de diciembre saldrá un nuevo long-fic de su servidora y en Enero saldrá otro más, además de un par de one-shots locos por ahí y por allá quizas se me de por subir uno =w= eso es todo~ oh, hoy no habrá avance pues por el simple hecho de que no he terminado del todo el siguiente capítulo, ejem, por no decir que apenas lo empiezo por desconcentrarme en otros fics... bueno pues aquí me despido! Como cambio les dejaré un pequeño extra.

 **Omake**

-Gavri-kun, ¿Lo conozco de algún lugar? Su rostro me parece slgo familiar...- susurró Nozomi mirando al ruso fijamente, ignorando la mirada molesta de Eli que caminaba a su lado.

-Oh, debe ser por mi trabajo- sonrió galante a lo que Eli bufó y Nozomi solo pareció algo confundida -Soy patinador sobre hielo, apunto de entrar en lineas olimpicas junior- aclaró el chico rascando su mejilla algo nervioso.

-Ohh~ genial- aduló la chica a lo que Eli refunfuñaba por lo bajo. -¿Pasa algo Ayase-ku..?

-¡No es nada!- exclamó sin dejarla terminar y apresurar el paso, a lo que la chica se rió a sus adentros.

 **Capítulo 10: "Golden week"**

Nos vemos~ \\(^3^)


End file.
